Ash's Fun Adventure
by Writers United Crew
Summary: Hello and welcome to Ash's Fun Adventure...well fun is something that is interpret it based on his views. It will be AU and will have numerous one shots. Not Safe For Work.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, welcome to Ash's Love Nest. Now, before we begin, just warning that this story will have sex….a lot of sex. Plus their are some character bashing, and this is AU.

I will keep you an update on the story itself, while I will write more chapters of this. So hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 1: Stealing Valuables (May)

Ash Ketchum, a well respected thief, was given a task to find an important valuable item in the Shu residents.

His research from Drew: a rich influential man who sponsors various sports athletes that have 'potential'. He rolled his eyes from his research and saw some few pictures of his beautiful wife, May. He had a feeling that the marriage was done out money reasons from her father.

Regardless of it all, he already planned to rob the item, and some few items for himself. He saw the wall that protected the home, and he jumped over. He made an immediate dash to the power supplies. He then opened the box and saw the wires. He took out a wire cutter and immediately cut two of them. The cameras shuts off along with the security.

He then got in the front door and opens it up using his lockpick. Once inside, he closed it and locked the door. So far so good.

He planned it when no one was going to be around, and it has been working. Now for searching the item.

He went to the main bedroom and looked around. He rolled his eyes on the trophies around, no value on it. He looked at each cabinet and found a two watches. He checked on them and saw some value. He places it on his pack and kept looking around. Where would he put the item that has a higher value?

A safe yes, but where. He took out a small device and began to sweep the walls. So far on one side, nothing. He then went near a painting of himself, and just as a small beeping was heard, he heard the door open from the main hall. He puts his device away and listens in.

"I told you, May to stop talking to my athletes!"

"You don't have to be an ass though. I was just curious about how much they got their muscles."

"Are you implying that they bought those muscles?!"

"Well, they look odd in my view and how fast they grew them."

"Whatever, just make me a damn sandwich!"

"Just one moment, let me take my shoes off!"

He heard footsteps and he frantically began to look for a place to hide. He then saw the door open and it became a bit awkward for him.

May was surprised to see someone else. Normally she would scream, but one look at the guy and she thought he was a good looking guy with a great body frame. She then saw him to be quiet.

She smiled coyle and went over to him. She took her heels off and grabbed his hands. His eyes widen as she began to place them on her very large bosom.

"Hey, are you coming to make my sandwich?! I have a game to watch!"

"One moment!"

He squeezed her breast as she moaned a bit.

"One moment." She winked as she left the room. Ash, however, followed her.

The young thief walked quietly behind her as she reached the kitchen. Thus far, he is in the other room.

"Don't forget the extra mayonnaise on it!"

She began to make his sandwich, and she saw the mysterious thief grabbing both breads. He then began to rub it on his butt. She tried not to laugh, as he finally finished. He gave it to her and she made the sandwich quickly. The young woman then finished it and left the kitchen. She then handed him his drink as well and she left.

She then saw him, waiting patiently.

"He is going to be too focused on that game for a few hours."

He liked the sound of that and maybe he could get more than just what he is looking for.

They reached the main bedroom again, and she began to kiss him. He smirked as he pulled her strapless dress down and saw her large breast free from it. He grabs them and massages them.

"All natural here."

"I can feel it."

He immediately began to suck on the left one. He then pushed her up the wall. She began to moan, as she caresses his hair. He then switched the other one. He then pulled her short skirt up and began to massage her well shaped butt.

"Mmmm….keep going…."

He then kept sucking on her breast and then went back to kiss her. He then pulled her panties down and lifted her up. She was surprised by his strength and she felt his tongue go inside of her pussy lips.

"Oh my!"

She began to moan more and held on his head. Yep, not even Drew will do this. All he did was just a five minute sex and that is it. Yet this man wanted to make her feel really good. His tongue kept moving around and did things that she never thought she could feel. Not even her fingers could do the job.

"Oh gods, yeah!"

He lapped on her outer lips and then went back on the inside of her again. Tasting so good, he wanted to taste her juices more. He wanted her to feel good, to feel better, to show how its done.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

This surprised him, but then again, she needed the release. He then felt her shudder and tasted her juices. He began to drink her juices and lap it. She then was placed back on the ground, and felt her knees a little weak. She was on her knees and she wanted took off his pants and was surprised how big he was.

"Your huge!"

"I know. So are you going to do something about it?"

She had a smirk and began to suck on the tip. Then dived into it. He groaned the feeling of her mouth.

"Damn, your mouth is amazing."

He caresses her brunette hair as she kept sucking on it. Then she began to lick it like a lollipop. He groaned as he looked down on her. She licked his length and looked at him. He saw her lustful eyes, and then sucked on his balls, while stroking it.

"You're pretty good at this.."

She then went back to suck on still sucked on it more and had an idea. She then stopped sucking and placed her large mammaries between his large dick. She began to move.

"Ah yes….keep moving your large tits."

"Mmmmm….best feeling in the world, huh?"

"Yeah. Your tits are amazing…."

She kept moving more and more. He was slowly losing control as a few minutes passed. "So close….."

She opened her mouth and waited for it. Ash grunted and came on her breasts and mouth. "Ah yeah…."

So much was coming out and was amazed by it. She tooks some licks from the source of his hot semen and was enjoying it. She swallowed some of it and looked at Ash.

"This is good."

"Mmmm...yummy…..I need you inside of me…."

He had a sly smirk and lifted her up. He then put her on the bed on her back. He spreads her legs and smirked. She was very wet and slowly inserted inside of her. She began to moan just the feeling of a large dick .

"Mmmmm….yes."

He kept going more and more, and felt her tightness yet wetness. "Damn. So tight…."

He kept pushing it until he was finally inside of her completely. She moaned happily. He then began to kiss her, as she kisses back.

"Who are you?"

"Ash Ketchum or better known as the Mouse Thief."

She was surprised by this. "Wow."

"You are the first woman that have seen me, and I do hope you can be silent about it."

"Oh I will. As long as I have more of this."

He then began to move his hips and she began to moan.

"Nice and tight. It seems your husband hasn't done his duty of taking care of you."

"All I am is just something to look at and nothing more."

He began to move his hips more, while he watches her breast bounce.

"You're very beautiful."

"Mmmmm….you're pretty hot yourself."

He kept moving his hips more and more, and got grabbed her ankles to slam more into her.

"Yes...keep fucking me...keep fucking me…."

He kept going more and more. It has been ten minutes and he was getting close.

"Damn...so close…."

"Go...inside of me...I'm on the pill…"

He kept going faster and faster and then slammed inside of her and came hard.

"Damn!"

She then felt his hot seed going inside of her as she released her juices again.

After that session of love making, she felt him still hard.

"H-how can you still be hard?"

"Oh I am just starting."

He moved her on her side, as she moaned a little as he was still inside of her. He laid next to her and lifted her leg a little. He then began to move his hips. She began to moan.

"Oh gods…."

"Mmmm…..you feel good May."

He kept moving as he sucks on her neck.

"Faster, Ash….faster…."

"Such a horny minx."

She moaned happily and couldn't wait for more.

 _Two hours later….  
_

Ash grunted as he came inside of her again. He slowly pulled out and panted a bit. He saw May and smirked.

She was panting, a bit of sweat, her breasts had fresh semen on them, her vagina and anus was leaking his seed. She felt great.

She moaned "Ash...that was the best sex ever" she purred.

He chuckled "Thanks….by the way, do you know where your husband's safe is?"

She nodded and pointed at a portrait of Drew himself trying to look regal.

"Compensating much?"

He touched the sides for a bit and found the locks. He opened it and found the safe. It looked like a standard dial. He went to his bag and pulled out an earpiece with the end a circular metal. He placed it on the safe, near the dial. He then turned it a few times clockwise and he stopped. Then two times he stopped counterclockwise. Then the third, he went clockwise, slowly. He waited until he heard a click.

He opened it and found a file. He checked the contents and smirked.

"Bingo."

He also grabbed a shiny ring.

"Do you know the combination of this safe?"

"No."

"Good. At least he won't blame you for it."

"Must you go? I could knock my husband out and you can stay here."

"Sorry, but my client wants these papers asap."

She pouted. Then she was given a card with a number.

"This is my personal number, if you are interested to meet."

She had a coy smile.

"Oh we will be meeting more."

He puts his clothes on while she carefully got up. She had a time walking, but it was all worth it.

"Later love."

She nodded and he was gone. She went to take a shower and slept well in years.

 _One Year later….  
_

May finished her shopping and just entered into a nice apartment. She entered and saw Ash, relaxing. She smiled and went over.

Two months after the robbery, Drew ended up trouble with the law for trafficking drugs and for rigging the system. Of course, May divorced him and she moved in with Ash and since then, Drew wasn't heard from after his sentencing.

She sat on his lap and they both kissed.

"Doctor said, I'm pregnant."

He was happy to hear that and kisses her again, while he rubbed her abdomen.

"Yes. So how do we celebrate?"

She smirked and began to take her blouse off.

"I like your thinking."

End.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and please note, I am the only one that is writing it and editing. The team are working on editing on Ketchum. So until then, take care guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter more. I would like to thank the reviewers (save for one), who are supporting this. I might put your suggestions in the next one. Just be patient and so far it is unchanged on the chapters. I do hope you enjoy it, and a warning: it contains some BDSM, and an OOC Ash, you will see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 2: Taming a Rocket (Jessie)

Ash sat down on his home. He was alone, but angry. Angry because of Jessie.

Oh he doesn't hate her.

He wanted to end her thieving ways and how she flirts. He wanted to teach her a lesson the next time he bumps into her.

He planned it out and got up. He left Pikachu to sleep, and went to the downtown district of Saffron and went to a specific store and looked for the items he needed. He found it and paid for the items. He then left.

 _Two days later…._

Jessie wasn't having a great day for herself. It was bad enough she was split from James and Meowth from an assignment, while she was left to capture Pikachu. What got worse, was how Giovanni was threatening to dismiss her if she didn't bring Pikachu.

She questioned herself why she was in Team Rocket in the first place. She kept walking until she reached to the twerps house.

She stretched her legs and began to see where their is security. So far, an easy snip and she was in.

She went to look for Pikachu and Ash. So far nothing on the first floor. She then saw Pikachu sleeping. She had a dark smile, perfect.

She took out a device and was ready to turn it on, when her mouth was covered. The scent was making her weak until she was out. He carefully put her down and smirked. Who knew halothane will do the job? He then picked her up and went downstairs, while Pikachu was left asleep, peacefully.

 _Downstairs…._

Jesse was finally getting around and tried to move her arms, but she couldn't. She looked to her left and it was strapped, along with her right arm. Her legs as well. She was standing up, but was held on her arms.

She tried to yell, but her mouth was closed by a ball gag. Out came Ash.

She had a dark glare on him, while he smirked.

"Jessie, Jessie, Jessie. Oh we go way back when I was just ten years old. My time changed, and yet you still look the same."

She then noticed on his hand was a whip crop on him. She grew a little nervous.

"I grew up and you have been very flirty with me for some time. Tempting me with your body and winking at me. I grew tired of you going after my Pikachu and having being teased enough. Now though, that changes everything…."

He took the ball gag off and she screamed. "Damn you….help!"

"Scream all you want, but the walls have no noise. You see, padding the room making it soundproof does have a big advantage. Plus, it was your mistake for trying to steal my Pikachu. And you need to be punished….badly."

He ripped her blouse and skirt off and liked what he saw. Her large breast,being held by her black bra and black panties. He then got behind her and gave a slap on her butt cheeks making her moan in pain.

"One lash…."

Then another one.

"Two lash…."

He went on for sometime, as she began to moan from pain to pleasure. Then he began to massage her well rounded butt cheeks making her moan.

"Such a bad girl. Likes to get punished like a good slut."

"Shut up."

"Hmmm...I don't like that attitude."

He was then in front of her and ripped her bra off. He then slapped her breasts with the crop, making her moan in pain.

"Maybe you need to be punished some more."

He goes and slaps it again, making her moan more. Her chest became red from the hits and was in small tears.

Then she gasped as she felt the crop touching her crotch.

"No…."

"No what?"

She knew she was finished and looked down.

"No master….not there….I will do anything…."

He took off her panties and noticed how wet she was. Instead she felt his tongue and began to moan. He grabbed her butt cheeks and squeezed them.

"Ahhh,master!"

He smirked as he then sucked on her clitoris, driving her crazy. She didn't know if she wanted to push him off or wrap her legs around him for more.

He kept licking her and slid his tongue in. He smirked at how he was driving her crazy. Then he stopped. He then got up and went to get something.

She whined a little when he stopped and went to grab something. He came back with a slid it inside and turned it on. She moaned loudly.

"Master!"

"You're getting pretty wet. Better not drop it, otherwise more punishment."

She nodded, but then she was on her knees. The chains somehow managed to extend and went to grab something else. He came back "Open your mouth a little wide."

She did so and placed a device that forced her mouth to stay open at best.

"Let's see how well your throat it."

She then saw him unzip and her eyes widen. She saw it was a really big dick. He then placed it on her mouth as she moved her tongue. Her eyes widen as she felt her throat being stuffed by his large manhood.

He began to move his hips more, as he heard her gag a little.

"Your mouth feels amazing, my little slaving slut."

Being degraded and sucking on his large dick, was making her wetter and making it difficult for her to hold on to the vibrator.

He then went deeper and faster on her, while she tried to relax her throat. He kept moving his hips more and more.

"Almost there….shit!"

Her eyes widen as she felt his seed burst out. It wasn't a simple shoot, no it was a burst. She tried to swallow as much as she could. He then pulled out and got on her face. She gasped for a bit as she tried to lick his large manhood as he groaned happily.

He then removed the device and lifted her up again. He then pulled out the vibrator as she came hard, nearly weaking her. Once the orgasm ended, the vibrator was in front of her, still had juices.

"Lick it."

She began to lick her own juices from it. Once she cleaned it up, she was being kissed by her master. Once the kiss ended, he lifted one of her legs and he slowly inserted his large manhood. Considering that she never done this, he had a hard time going inside. He slowly pushed it in, until he thrusted inside of her. A bit of blood came out, that surprised Ash.

She waited to be humiliated by him.

"You're a virgin?

She nodded and waited for a laugh, instead he kisses her.

"You are my special pet, and I will make sure you remember this."

He then moved his hips more as he watched her breasts bounce. Her moaning was getting loud.

"More master. More!"

He kept moving them a little faster as she became slick. Each timed he slammed his large dick, she kept moaning more and more, as the sound of their skin slapping each other is made.

"You have the best...cock….master!"

"So nice and tight, my slave!"

He then went faster and faster, and his eyes glowed and he finally had her now.

"You're mine. You will do nothing but serve me, breed me children, and take care of my home."

"Yes master!"

"So close…."

He kept going faster and faster as he came hard without warning.

"Take it!"

"Yes!"

She felt his seed going inside of her womb. She held on to her master as he felt his release. Once it ended, the chains are off and she kisses him.

"Please master, I want more."

He lifted her up and placed his large dick inside of her and slammed into her.

"Oh, we need to make sure you have my babies. We need to make sure."

He kept moving more and more, as she moaned happily. He then used his aura and slid the vibrator on her anus, making her squeal with joy.

"Yes, yes!"

He moved his hips more and loved how she begged for it. He loved each moment she loses herself.

 _Three hours later…_

Ash stroked a bit and he came on her body. She was laying on her back as her body was bathed by his hot semen, as both her holes were already filled. Some of it was leaking out a little, as her holes are filled with two dildos.

"I love you master."

"I love you too, pet. Now clean yourself out and I need dinner tonight."

"Yes master."

She barely got up as both dildos were pulled out. As she walked back, he smirked seeing her a glowing tattoo he only could see with an 'A', imprinted on her left butt cheek.

 _Three months later…._

Ash relocated a new home, as he believed that Jessie could get into trouble by both the Rockets and possibly by the police in Kanto. Moving to Sinnoh was a great idea and was able to buy a secluded home.

He walked inside of his home, holding groceries. His Pikachu was upstairs, asleep.

He went inside of the kitchen and saw his slave, just wearing an apron only. He saw a subtle baby bump on her, it is there and he smirked.

"Hello pet.'

She smiled and went to help him out. Once putting the grocery away, she kisses him.

"How was shopping?"

"Oh brought food and just wanted to give you this."

He places a neck choker and she liked it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, considering you have my child, how about a reward?"

She got on her knees and unzipped his pants. She began to suck on it, as Ash groaned happily.

Yep, taming a Rocket was all worth it.

End.

A/N: this chapter was inspired by a fan fic that I read with Jessie, so any similarities is more of inspiration. So we shall see who is next. Later everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

What's up everyone, welcome to another chapter more. I had to think carefully about how to write this one and I did saw some inspiration from the game itself. I had to make changes and add Ash into it. So hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 3: Sneaking In (Lyra)

"Well that was easy to get in, now to stop them."

Lyra thus far snuck into Team Rocket's Base, and is ready to end one of their operations. From what she overheard, they were trying to use them on their next experiment. She snuck in and is successful so far.

She needed a disguise, otherwise she would be in a lot of trouble. She kept going until she saw the words 'Uniform Room'.

She got inside and found a standard Rocket disguise. She puts it on and went to the area where the experiments are taking place.

While she is trying to stop the experiments, a lone man was given the orders to put down the same experiments, ordered by his boss Lance. He snuck in easily and avoided being seen.

He was getting close, until he spotted a girl with a Rocket uniform going in. This isn't good. He needed a way to stop the operations and he doesn't want to hurt her. She did look cute and he had an idea.

Back inside of the experimental room, there was no one and she checked for cameras. She found two, and she had to find a way to shut them off.

The young man slightly opened the door and saw two cameras not far off, and he pressed a button on his side. They both shut off and went to inside, and locks the door.

"Ahem."

This startled her and saw a man standing there, wearing black all over. She assumed he was a Rocket leader.

"Yes, sir!"

He was a bit surprised that she assumed he was a leader of sort. Oh this will make it easier.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

Oh boy, how to get out of this one "I am new, sir."

"I can see that. Are you lost?"

"Ummm….no sir."

She seemed nervous and went over toward her. She had to admit, he was cute looking but was nervous of her cover blown.

"Who ordered you to be here?"

"One of the superiors here, sir."

"Why such a good looking girl, decided to become a Rocket member?"

She blushed a little, as of course he mentally smirked.

"W-Well, for the money sir."

"Anything else?"

"T-to obey my superiors."

He changed to tactics and pondered if it is true or not. He was pretty good and persuading people, and is willing to change her mind after he is done with her.

"Any orders I give, you will obey me."

She nodded, being more nervous.

"If I asked you, if I want to kiss you, would you allow it."

Oh boy, this is something that she didn't expected. She had to go with this otherwise she will get in trouble and her cover blown.

"Y-yes sir."

He then lifted her chin and kisses her lips. Her eyes widen and was being kissed by this man. This leader of the Rocket and she was enjoying every moment of it. She nearly fell, but was held by his strong arms. She began to moan a little, until he pulled away.

"There is a tradition for cute girls like you to service us superiors until we move you a rank up."

She blushed a little redder as the idea of doing that was something she never expected. Then again, this is the Rockets and this grew her more nervous.

She gasped as he lifted her shirt a bit with her bra. Her breasts were a little big, handful in his view with a little large areola.

"You have cute breasts."

She blushed more as she began to moan when he massaged them.

"S-sir….what are you...ah…"

He began playing with her nipples.

"Don't speak, unless spoken to."

"Yes sir."

She then felt his mouth on her nipple and began to suck on it. She moaned some more, as he massaged the other one.

"Ahhh…."

He then switched the other one, as he grasped her butt cheeks and massages them. He then removed her hat, and saw her long brown hair loose and got a better look at her.

"You do look beautiful."

"T-Thank you sir."

"Head over to the table and stand in all fours."

She nodded without any question, but knew where this was going. The bright side is, he isn't rough and never had a guy do this before. Her idea of relationships were not on her category. Just being a trainer is only.

He lifted the skirt and saw some shorts. He pulled them down and took them off. She wore pink panties as he pulled those off as well. He had a smirk at seeing her well rounded shape butt and her cute pussy.

She then felt his tongue lick the outer lips of it, then moves his tongue reaching her anus.

"Sir….not there….it's dirty…."

She gasped as he slid his tongue on there and moaned. Then her butt was being massaged. He then pulled his tongue out and slides one finger inside of her.

"Ahhh!"

"Enjoying that feeling of my finger inside of you?"

"Yes!"

"Let's see how you do with two or more."

He slid two fingers and saw she was being lubricated. Then a third one was needed. She then was moving her hips, wanting more of that feeling. She kept moving it some more and saw she was really wet. He stopped and licked her juices.

"Tasty juice."

She then heard him unzip as she turned and gasped. It was a large penis. She has never seen one before.

"Do you regret being the Rockets, now?"

"I-I'm not a Rocket…"

"What was that again?"

"Please….I never done this before….I'm not a Rocket….I don't think I'm ready."

"Well good news for you, I'm not a Rocket neither and I am actually ordered by Lance to take care of these experiments."

Now this got her questioning it.

"Prove it."

He took out a badge with a 'G' symbol on the side.

"I assume you are Lyra right?"

She nodded.

"My boss is impressed with the way you deal with the Rockets. I am even more impressed how you managed to sneak in. However, we are going to finish this, considering how horny you made me."

She blushed more as she saw how hard he was.

"Who are you?"

"Ash Ketchum."

Her eyes widen as the tip of his large dick was around her pussy lips.

"Ahh….I heard of you….please be gentle…."

"Oh I will."

He slowly goes inside of her slick yet tight vagina and moaned a bit. She has heard of him, he was a legend and no one has actually seen him. He tended to stop dangerous organization in different regions. Now he is in Johto to do this. She fantasies meeting him, but having sex with him was beyond that. She was going to lose it to him, and she didn't mind.

She the felt him going deeper and deeper as she felt both pain and pleasure. It was then all the way in.

He saw a small blood appear. "Are you okay?"

She nodded as tears were on her brown eyes. He kisses her, and their tongue moved on the kiss.

"Ready?"

She nodded. He then moved his hips and began to move his hips in and out.

"Ah, so big!"

"Hehe, I know."

He kept moving his hips, as he held on to her. Her first time felt a little painful, but great. She held on to the end of the table.

"Yes."

He kept moving his hips faster and faster. He then slapped her butt, making her moan more.

"Such a nice body."

He then lifted her up, still inside of her and sat down on a chair. He moved his hips more and grabbed her breasts. He massaged them as she kept moaning.

"Ash!"

"Keep enjoying it, Lyra."

He groaned at how tight she was becoming and he knew his end was coming as well. He kept going faster and faster.

"Here it comes!"

He release inside of her, while she orgasmed herself. She felt his hot seed go inside of her as she held on to him. After about a short while, she collapsed.

Both were panting as they both kissed. He pulled out as some of the seed was spilling.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded " Hold me."

He held her close, as he kisses her forehead.

"Rest a little, because after this, we will put their experiments to an end."

She nodded and rested a little.

 _Two hours later…_

Ash and Lyra managed to escape. Both saw a large number of G men going in and arresting every Rocket member.

Lyra was on her regular clothes as Ash was still on his uniform.

"Does this make us….lovers?" She asked in a whisper.

He smiled "Of course it is. I will lead you to your last two badges and train you."

She smiled brightly "That would be great."

He then held her hand and they were gone.

 _Five years later…._

Ash arrived his home, to see his wife Lyra, cooking lunch.

"Papa!"

He turned and saw his beautiful daughter of 5 running right at him.

Lyra did manage to finish her journey, being pregnant. When they learned about it, Ash was ecstatic and so was Lyra. Both did got married eventually and had their first child. A beautiful girl named Elyssa.

He hugged her. "How is my little Ely doing?"

"Doing great papa. I drew this for you."

He looked at the drawing of a house with Lyra, his daughter and himself. Elyssa was holding hands with another child.

"Who is the child that is holding your hand?"

"A brother or sister. Will we have one?"

He thought of a moment and then had an idea.

"It might happen. Soon."

"Okay. I am going to put it up."

"You go on do that."

Once she left, he went to his wife and kisses her neck.

"Hey love."

"Yes?"

"How about we start working on another child around here?"

She giggled "Of course. How about tonight?"

"Perfect."

With that said, a new family member will be added and things couldn't have been better.

End.

A/N: Well guys another chapter more. Next chapter will be filled with fun, and we will see who is the next gir. Take care guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. I have written another chapter more.

I know you have suggestions of different women, but patients. I have numerous scenarios I want to try out and see what it lands. That is why I don't want it to be repetitive. Sure there is the sex part, but not how it happens. It makes it more exciting. Now, this one is somewhat short, but still good. So enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 4: The Hunter (Bianca *Unova)

She was running right at the forest as fast as she could. Her breathing was heavy, and her eyes darted all over.

The young woman was exploring around the large forests, doing research for Professor Juniper. She kept going deep into it, until she heard footsteps. She grew scared until she made a glance and ran for her life.

Apparently, she saw a glimpse of the Wild Man. The Wild Man is known to be protective of his property. He beats up men until they are unconcious. Women on the other hand, varies. An older woman will be left alone. If it is an attractive woman, he will go after them and mate them and keep them. If their breasts are large, he especially will breed them none stop and can't escape.

She falls into the category of attractiveness and large breasts. She kept running until she tripped. She fell and then was held down. She looked up and saw him. She was surprised he was a good looking one, with a nice spiky hair, brown eyes and zig zag parts on his cheeks. She blushed as he was only wearing loincloth. She noticed how nicely muscular he was, not overly, but athletic look.

His eyes showed lust and wildness. Then her eyes widen when he began to kiss her. This was something she knew this will happen. She moaned when her breasts are being groped and squeezed.

"No…."

He growleda bit and ripped her blouse out. Her large breasts are holding well on her white bra. He then took her bra off, freeing her breasts and he licked his lips.

"Ahhh…"

She moaned as he began to suck on her right squeezing her left kept sucking on it, as if he wanted some milk out.

"I..I don't have any milk-Ahhh!"

He sucked a little harder and switched on the other one. He licked her nipple, as he enjoyed sucking on it. She didn't know what to do, but just allow it to happen. She kept moaning from how much he was sucking.

He then stopped and took off her pants and panties. He saw her pussy with a very small trim of hair. He took a sniff and then dived in to eat it up with gusto.

"Ahhh!"

She never expected this at all. She thought it was going immediately for the mating part, but never this. His tongue was moving around, driving her crazy. She held onto his head, wanting him to slow down.

"'S-slow...aaahhhh!"

He knew where her sensitive parts are. Oh yeah, she was enjoying it and was getting wetter. It became now a guilty pleasure of allowing it to happen as she held on.

As this happened for a few minutes,, she was close to orgasm.

"I'm going to cum…."

The man in question moved his tongue more and more. Then she gave a screaming orgasm, and he tasted her juices. Oh yeah, he was drinking it as if it were the tastiest liquid in the world. Her legs quivered and then nearly collapsed.

He licked her outer lips and he was very horny. He took of his loincloth and she saw how big he was.. She saw how big his phallus is and wondered if it will fit her. However, he had this look for an idea.

The wild man got on top of her, and puts his large dick between her breasts. He sandwiched them together and began to move his hips. He began to grunt, and realized what he wanted.

She held to her breasts and licked his tip. He was enjoying this as he kept moving his hips more.

She felt him throb and he let out a loud roar. He came hard. It wasn't a small splatter, no, it was a near torrent of it, she tried to drink some of it, but she stopped sucking on it and some of it hit her face and breasts. He kept moving his hips and then stopped.

He pants a little bit. He then saw the mess he made and had a grin. He got up and lifted her lower half. She places her arms on the ground, and held it on. He then got inside of her, still holding her legs. She moaned from the feeling from his large dick. The wild man enjoyed the feeling a tight pussy. Especially one that will give birth to numerous little ones.

He kept moving as she moaned from it. He grunted as this position will increase the chances of impregnating kept moving faster and faster, as Bianca was losing her mind.

She forgot about the research and wanted more of his large dick.

"Faster…..faster…."

He kept going more and more. He wanted to give her a baby. A nice healthy one. He felt her tighten as she was trying to milk his large dick.

"Going to cum….going to cum…"

He went faster and faster, as he too was getting close. He kept going faster and faster, as he roared and came hard inside of her. She felt his hot semen going inside of her womb. He then pulled out as he finished. He laid her down and picked her up. She was surprised by his strength and went up the tree with her. Once he found a nice place, he sat down and slid his phallus inside of her. He moved his hips, making her moan.

She knows he is just starting and knew the wild man will do this for a while. She was losing her mind and was amazed he can recover so fast. He saw her bouncy tits and began to suck on them.

"Yes….keep going…."

He kept moving hips more and sucked on her right breast more. She knew, she would suck on her milk during and after her pregnancy.

After a while, they were both getting close to another orgasm. He moved faster as they both orgasmed hard. She felt him filled her up again as she panted. She was still feeling his hardness.

"H-how are you still hard?"

He had a big grin as he pulled her out. He then places her in all fours and went back inside of her. He then moved his hips as he slapped her well shaped butt and kept pounding on her.

"Faster, you crazy animal!"

He enjoyed hearing her comment and was going all out to drive her crazy. He kept moving his hips more and she was sold by his sexual drive.

 _Two hours later…_

Bianca was on the ground of the grass, panting as she felt his hot seed hitting her body. The Wild Man released all over her body, just so the scent is stuck with her.

Every position, every hole, every part of her body was filled his semen. She licked her lips, tasting it again.

The Wild Man then collapsed next to her and panted.

"Did you enjoy that Bianca?"

"Yeah, Ash." She panted as she looked at him, with a smile.

"Best idea in roleplaying."

"Well, I wanted to try it. Plus, getting the weekend, while our kids being watched by my dad."

"Knowing your dad, he wants more kids. At this rate, it will happen."

She giggled "I do hope so."

"Who knew asking Professor Juniper to rent a different part of her lab, would show how big the place is?"

"That has to do with the fact that the professor tends to take care of various Pokemon. Thankfully, she emptied them and no new Pokemon are being placed here."

"Yeah. Otherwise, the other Pokemon will feel confused about us."

"Let alone Juniper and her assistant watching us."

They both laughed at the idea of the professors being voyeurs, watching with what happened.

They both stared at the night sky and felt good about it.

"Want to start running again?"

She nodded "Give me a minute head start."

"I will. I love you, Bianca."

"I love you too, Ash."

She got up and was having a hard time walking, and he began to count to 60.

Bianca, began her fantasy again. She escaped from the Wild Man, but he will go after again. She was afraid, yet excited to be chased by him. She then heard footsteps and knew she is going to be caught again and for her body to by used by him.

She was caught again and it begins again.

End.

A/N: Alright, I will have something new up soon. The only clue I will give you guys, is that she is a MILF. That gives a number of possibilities, so have fun figuring it out.

Oh yes, I remembered now, I am having another Q&A soon. Send me questions that is not related to Ketchum: Genesis of a Hero, but other things about the fan fiction itself or questions on certain stories types we see if I do like it or not. Or you could ask me question on any future stories I am working on.

Until then take care.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone.

Well looks like you guys got it wrong. They are not the only hot MILF's in Pokemon. I wrote this as an idea and hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 5: Fixing things (Lola)

A woman with brown hair and light brown eyes, sighed as water isn't coming out of her sink.

"Just great."

She went over and called for a plumper. Once the call ended, she just hoped it wasn't too expensive.

It has been over a year since her divorce and it was something she tried to move on. It was bad enough Flint cheated on her, but hearing how she is too old added fuel to the fire. Once the divorce ended, she did managed to keep the home, but half of her money was given to her ex-husband, due to the laws in Kanto.

She had a number of children she had from him, and she only had two left that are around her home. She still did her best to help her family around, they in return wished their mom was filled with happiness.

After ten minutes, a door knock was heard and she went to check on who it was. She opened it and saw a good looking young man, wearing overalls and with his toolbox with him.

"Hello Mrs. Amber. My name is Ash Ketchum, I heard you called with a problem with the water coming out."

She nodded and was let in. The young man in question actually thought the woman was attractive and was led to the kitchen.

"I don't know why the water refuses to come out, and I need to see if you can fix that."

"Of course. Just let me get started."

He opened his tool box and began to take out a tool out. Even before he begins, he checks the sink as he spoke. "So, how long have you lived here?"

"Oh...ummm it has been 20 years now."

"Really? Any kids, husbands?" He found the problem and began to work on it.

"Divorced and seven children."

He stopped for a second and looked at her body.

"Seven? You still look great though."

She smiled "Oh you are saying that to be nice."

"No, I mean it. You are in great shape, you look very beautiful. So how old are you?"

"39."

"I thought you were younger but wow. Bet you get guys crazy for you."

She blushed as he went back to work on it. He is a nice guy and a bit young like. She watched him work and how focused he is. He looked happy about it, as if he enjoys it.

"So do you enjoy plumbing?"

"Oh I do more than plumbing. I know how to fix everything. If you need electronic repairs, roofing or anything, I can give you my personal card. I rarely do give it out, as plumbing is somewhat more prioritizing than anything."

She nodded in understanding. "But you do have free time, though."

"Of course I do. In my free time, I tend to hike, go to the beach and surf, and work out."

"It does show."

He smiled from that comment and finished his work. He opened the faucet and out came water.

"There, all done."

She was surprised how efficient he was and he showed her the bill. It wasn't so bad.

"Oh wow….didn't expect to be this way."

"Well, your problem wasn't so bad. So if you need anything else, let me know."

She nodded and thanked the man. Once paying him and leaving, she looked at the card and hoped to see him again.

 _Two weeks later…._

She called him from her cellphone as the electricity went out. She tried to check but saw the wires were chewed out.

He then appeared twenty minutes later with his tools and wearing gloves on.

"This way."

She lead him to the circuit breaker and he found not far off, the chewed wires. He went to check on it, when he spotted a frightened Pichu.

"Ma'am. Do you happen to know there is a Pichu here?"

"What?!"

She saw it and her heart nearly broke for the little one. She went to grab a berry and showed it to him. At first, it was frightened, but the sight of two large people, but then it saw the berry. Took a sniff and began to eat it.

The woman carried the little Pokemon and placed it somewhere more comfortable, while Ash got to work on the wires.

It took him a little longer and had to replaced some wires, while Lola caresses the little Pokemon. Once the electric Pokemon finished eating, it felt famished and purred from being caressed. She giggled.

"Such a cute little thing. I'm keeping you."

"Cha~"

The lights turned on and Ash appeared.

"All done."

"I can see that."

He looked at the little mouse Pokemon and smiled softly.

"I have a Pikachu at home."

"Oh that's nice."

She was going to take out her purse, but he stopped her. "No charge on this one."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Just coming you and seeing you is all worth it."

"Thanks."

He then left and hoped to see him once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 _Two weeks later…._

Ash was fixing a leak near the roof. He worked as fast as he can as the rain became nearly hard. Once he was done, he was all wet and went inside immediately.

"All done."

"You're really wet."

"Yeah, but I will be fine."

"Would you like to stay here until it clears out?"

"Sure, but where are your kids?"

"Two of them visited Brock today and I just received a message from them that they will stay there."

"Okay."

"Let's take this shirt off, so you won't catch a cold."

He took it off and she had to admit, she liked what she saw. He works out a lot and his muscles are well defined. She grabbed a towel and began to dry him.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Can….can you fix a broken heart?"

"Never did before, but I can try."

She blushed and smiled. Then his hand went to her chin and looked into his eyes. Her breathing became a little shallow and her heart was racing, as Ash was as well.

Then both began to kiss softly at first. It was slow but then after a few kisses it was a full blown lip lock.

He caresses her soft back. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smirked from the kiss as they walked a bit until they reached to the bedroom. He sat down, still holding her.

He pulled down the straps of her blouse and saw her large breasts. Well rounded with dark nipples. He licked his licks and began to suck on them.

"Hehe….not even in our first date and we are doing this."

He smiled "Technically we had two dates and they were nice meetings."

She giggled as he went back to work. She caresses his hair, as she moaned.

He stopped as she took off his pants, while she took off the rest of her clothes. Both had their clothes off and she was surprised he was pretty big. He laid on his back as she was a bit wet.

"You sure want to do this?"

She nodded and slowly insert it, he felt her tightness.

"Damn, you had so many kids and your tight…."

"So big."

Slowly sliding inside as she moans. It was slowly inching in. She finally reached all the way in as she sighed.

"Mmm….so big Ash."

"You're very beautiful." He touches her abdomen, which lacked the stretch marks. "A mother already and no stretch marks."

She giggled "I put some cream on it, to remove it."

"I'm amazed, but I could tell from your nice hips though."

He caresses it as she began to move her hips. He then held her as she kept moving more and more.

He watched her breasts bounce and went to suck on them. She moaned more. "More Ash."

He then moved his hips as they both matched their movement. He then sucked on her neck as she moaned loudly.

"Yes, faster Ash!"

He then kisses her as she kisses back. Their tongues touching each other as he kept going faster and faster.

"I'm cumming….I'm cumming…."

"Same here…."

He kept moving faster and faster, as they were at it for the past 10 minutes. As he kept going faster and faster as he couldn't hold it.

"Lola…."

She then orgasmed as she held on. She then felt his hot seed inside of her as he collapsed on his back as she was still on top of him. She had small tears on her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Just happy. Thanks for doing this."

"You know you are stuck with me for life."

"I'm glad…..you're still hard."

"Want to go at it again?"

She nodded as he moved his hips again. She moaned happily as Lola began to kiss him. If she ended up being pregnant, then she hopes that her own children will be happy with another brother or sister.

It went like this for an hour, as he only moved his hips,making her feel good is all that matters.

 _Nine months later…._

"Push, Mrs. Ketchum. Push."

She kept pushing and held on to the sides. Then she gave a final push as she heard a cry. She gasped and felt better.

Ash saw his first child, a son. He saw her hold him and was calming down. He smiled softly.

It was a very unique nine months for him. He met his oldest, Brock. At first he asked what his intention was for his mothers. He told the honest truth of being there for her and loving her at first sight. Over time, he and along with his brothers and sisters warmed up to him.

"So beautiful." Ash simply said.

She nodded. "The doctors told me I might be able to have few more kids."

"Ah, another family."

"Yes."

"This will be a very interesting years to come for us."

She kisses the forehead of her son.

End.

A/N: Well that is another woman, and more to go.

Anyways, the Q&A will be next Friday. So add your questions this week and by next week I will begin. Until then, laters.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, yep another chapter more. I know people wanted Grace or Johanna, but I have something better.

This of course, like before, is AU and some character bashing. So hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 6: An Earned Reward (Domino)

A decently large desk with the plaque 'Principal Harvey', where small paperwork was there. A beautiful blonde woman just finished writing a few things.

Domino has been the principal for Birch's High School for 7 years and thus far tried to keep the ship floating. She is strict and tries to keep things in order. Sadly, standards kept falling lower, due to unmotivation to the students on their big exams and somewhat, moral. She tried to find ways to reward them if they did better, but nothing worked.

However, something changed in recent times during the last exam. A student who is barely in his Sophomore year, motivated a few students to do better, managed to get their level of scores to be acceptable. She sighed in relief as the main superintendent, Lance Pendragon, pushed the extra funds the school needed.

She wanted to reward the kid who did that, and his name is Ash Ketchum. She looked at his profile, and it shows he is of a prodigy.

High grades, a somewhat high IQ, and seems to try to balance his education and part-time job. She also learned, from a few of her co-workers, that Ash has been bullied by various classmates. The instigators are people like Drew, Alain, Paul, and few of the female populations, which made her frown. She remembered those names a few times from the detention log and was disappointed with them and the lack of effort in their education adds to it.

She shook it off and pondered what other reward she could give Ash. She knows he is coming in the office, considering she summoned him. Giving a nice plaque is nice, but what else.

Then an idea came up to her. Maybe she could help him with his confidence, yes a perfect pet project is running on her mind. She puts her glasses back on and began to think of the fun will happen.

 _In the locker room halls…._

Ash is pondering what did he do wrong? He knew he never did anything wrong.

Oh he remembered the whole class assumed he was in trouble, as he remembered Serena said "Looks like Mr. Nerd is about to learn about detention." They laughed at him and he was worried about it.

He was also sad about how much changes happened with Serena. They were both great friends at the age of 7, but now? She hung out with his bully and mocks him all the way. So much for their friendship. Plus he did liked her at one point, but he supposed this the changes.

He reached the Principal's Office and saw a woman writing a few things. He gave her the summons paper and she looked at it. Then she went on the phone and pressed a button.

"Ms. Harley. Ash Ketchum is here."

"Send him in."

"Yes."

She looked at Ash with a sympathetic look "Good luck kid."

All he did was nod.

He went inside and saw the principal herself.

He would remember times when guys claim they would have sex with her or anything in those comments, only to end up being frightened after meeting her.

"Have a seat, Ash."

He went over and sat down. She noticed he was nervous and knew her reputation spreads out pretty well. Good.

"So, I noticed few months ago, you managed to get a few students to do better on the Standardized Exams and managed to do well."

This surprised him when he heard that and he nodded "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled softly which surprised him, as she took off her glasses. Oh yes, he will admit to himself that she looks beautiful. She then took something out of her desk. A plaque of some sort.

"I wanted to hand you this"

"Me? But, why not the others who did the work as well?"

"That would be correct in one part, the reality is that you did your end and you took the initiative this time around. I do hope you keep doing that."

She handed to him and saw his name in gold and with the congratulations message, he smiled at it. "Thank you."

"Oh, but we are not done yet. I am here to discuss a bit of a proposal that might take a while."

Now his curiosity got the best of him "Sure."

"So, I noticed you work hard, and you lack some friends in this school. Right?"

He nodded and tried not to look sad about it.

"I also noticed you tried to talk to Serena Yvonne, but she deflects you everywhere you go. I assume you were friends at one point."

He nodded "We were….but she changed."

"Yes. However, I feel you can go for a better standards in women."

"W-what do you mean?"

She got up and walked toward him, but he notice the walk was more sensual and it made him nervous. She surprised him as she sat on his lap.

"Well, I do feel you can do better. Even be a nice little project."

"P-project?"

She nodded as she cups his face and began to kiss him. His eyes widen by it and didn't move. She kept kissing him while grabbing his hands, putting on her waist. He then began to kiss back, as this made the principal smile.

The kiss ended "Mmmm...yummy." She then caresses his crotch and felt him harden. However, it was something about the length that surprised her.

"No way…."

She undid his pants, making him blush red. She pulled out his dick and gasped "Damn. You have a huge cock, Ash."

He became redder "Uhhh…."

She began to stroke it slowly. "My, my, Ash has the largest cock that I have seen. Bet you will get harder by seeing this."

She stopped on that moment and took her blouse and bra off. His eyes widen and saw her were globe like shaped and large.

"Touch them, Ash."

"Are you….sure."

She nodded as she went back to stroking him. He went and gently grabbed them. He was amazed on how natural they felt, as he kept massaging them.

"Mmm...your hands feel nice…."

He then touched her nipples as he groaned from her touch.

"Go ahead, suck on them."

He swallowed a little and began to suck on her right nipple, while massaging her left breast.

"MMmm...yes…."

He kept sucking on it as he felt his dick being stroked faster and he felt his near release.

"D-Domino….I'm going to-"

She gasped as he came hard on her hand. She saw him shoot and landed on the table. She saw he kept spurting more and more. He then stopped and began to pant.

"You never masturbated have you?"

He shook his head and realized he was a virgin. She kisses him as she felt him harden again.

Once the kiss ended, she got on her knees and licked her lips. She began to suck on the tip of it, making him groan.

"Domino…."

She smiled at him and she winked at him. She then began to suck his whole length, making him groan. He caresses her hair as he wanted to grab her to go a different pace.

She loved the taste of it. She expected more saltiness, but it wasn't the case, and she began to finger herself while sucking him off. It was turning her on more, as she licked his lenghth while sucking once more.

"It feels so good, Domino."

The principal was enjoying hearing what her young student was saying. She couldn't wait to put this monster inside of her. She had dildos in the past, but this thing was a different story. She then stopped as it was well lubricated.

He frowned as she stopped. She took off her mini skirt and threw it aside. He saw her black lacy panties. She took it off showing her well shaped butt cheeks and saw her well shaved pussy. His mouth dried up as she giggled.

She then laid on her back on the table and spreads her legs. She showed her pussy to her student.

"Go ahead Ash, eat up."

He then went over and took a sniff, the scent was so good to him. He took a lick and it made her moan. He then slid his tongue in and enjoyed the taste of her. He moved his tongue more, while holding her legs.

"Oh yes, Ash. Eat my pussy."

He moved his tongue more and he remembered some guys saying how moving the tongue in the alphabet order, will cause the girls to go crazy. Time to test it out. He made an 'A' and she moaned, then 'B'.

"Oh shit. How could you be this good?!"

Oh yeah, he found her weakness. He kept going at different alphabets, while she locked her legs around him. She held on the side of the desk, as she looked down on him. He is perfect.

She caresses his head and was getting wetter and wetter. He then sucked on her clitoris as she nearly came.

"Ahhh…..stop."

He stopped and looked at her. "Just stick you large cock inside me! Just do it!"

Ash followed her orders and slowly slid inside of her. She was tight, but a bit slick. He kept going inside of her until he was all the way in.

'Thank goodness I took the pill. I have a feeling he could impregnate me if I wasn't playing it safe.'

He then kisses her, tasting a little of her own juices.

"D-Do I move?"

She caresses his cheek. "Go and move your hips."

He began to move his hips, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mmmm….yes….."

He began to move his hips and never felt this good before. Having sex with his principal was just something unexpected, but he likes it, a lot.

He kept going for a while, until he lifted her up. This surprised her as she held on. He walked over,still carrying her and sat on her chain. He then moved his hips again and she began to moan. She lifted his shirt off and saw how well his muscles are. Not overly big, but well toned.

"Mmmm….mommy likes a lot."

He smirked as he felt his confidence shoot up. She kisses him, as he kisses back. He squeezes her butt cheeks, making her squeal.

"Yes, move faster!"

He held her closely and moved his hips faster and faster. As she orgasmed already, which surprised he wasn't close yet.

"Look at you Domino, you are already cumming and I haven't finished yet."

"Mmmmm…...keep fucking me, keep going!"

Oh he will, as she began to moan and her tongue is out. She kept moaning as she held on.

After a while, he was close to release and Domino on her second orgasm.

"I'm going to cum, Domino."

"Go, cum inside me!"

He kept going until he went balls deep inside of her and released.

"Shit!"

He came hard inside of her as she felt her womb being filled. He held on to her for a bit until he finally finished. He still held on to her as he kisses her gently.

"Wow….." was all Ash could say.

She nodded on that sentiment. He pulled out and she moaned happily.

"Mmmm….yes, such a perfect man."

She kisses him once more and got off. She grabbed a towel and cleaned herself up, as she did to Ash. They put their clothes on.

"So, what do you say Ash, would accept my proposal?"

He nodded "I'm in."

"Good. Now, if you need anything, and I mean anything, just come to my office and I will help you out."

He liked that idea. "I will, Dom."

"In here, I am Domino your lover. Outside of here, well your principal."

"Of course. Thanks."

Once everything is in place, he left the office.

Domino's secretary was concerned on Ash being in for so long. Having noiseless walls inside of her office didn't help. She then saw Ash leaving, looking relaxed and happy. He was carrying some plaque of sort and waved to her.

Then she saw Domino near the door, with a big smile on her face, as if a large cat ate a canary.

"So, it seems it went well."

"Yes it did. He is perfect and he will do great things."

The secretary agreed, Ash's mind could take him places. Then Domino went back inside and took out a black book. She believes it is time to test out Ash on something and found a number. Of course, this will benefit him more.

She dialed a number and waited. Then she heard a female voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I am here to chat on something very interesting."

End?

A/N: I might continue this as a little story ark. His next person will be Grace on this one and I call it an upgrade. Until then, laters.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, work has been crazy. Try to imagine adding hours that fatigue your body and mind. Thankfully I managed to finish this chapter. Thank you for your patiens and hope you enjoy this. Also, I always imagines Grace having this french accent, so I apologize ahead with the bad one. I tried my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 7: A Mother's needs (Grace)

"Zank you, I well wait for heem."

Once she hanged up, she went to get some water. She did needed help on the gardening, but the other part...she felt hesitant.

He was young and has good stamina, is what her good friend Domino said. She knew Ash when he was a little boy. Nice and polite, and cute when she met him. Visiting at times to play with Serena and thought it was the cutest thing.

Then when she was twelve, things changed for the worst. A divorce occurred finding her husband with another woman and ending half of it. She works at best as a cattle herder, making a large money from it.

Serena prefers her father over her, which sadden her a bit. It was the cause of her attitude change and her french accent she had was gone.

Was she ashamed of her? She looked embarrassed when she tries to serve drinks or ask questions in front of her friends.

She even questions herself of maybe she is getting in age.

Then she heard a knock and went to open it. It was Ash, but a grown up one. She hasn't seen him for some years and she liked what she saw. He grew taller, his boyish look was nearly lost and had a smile.

" 'Ello, Ash."

She went over to hug him and kisses each cheek.

Ash blushed red and saw a good look at Grace. It has been years since he has seen her. He was surprised she barely even changed and missed her.

"Hello. It's been years since we have seen each other."

"Oui, Ash. It has been….how do you zai….a long time, non?"

He nodded "So, you said you needed help set up a small garden right?"

"Oh oui, just follow me."

He followed her and was amazed by the house.

He was hesitant himself taking the job, but his boss told him no one was available. Plus, he was one of the few people that can do this properly. His job consisting construction to gardening seemed such a unique occupation, but he likes the pay that comes with it. Of course, working on late afternoons and weekends does help out with saving up money for a few things he needed.

Once he arrived, he saw the backyard with a pool and the area where he would be working.

"I took ze liberty to prepar' the manure and few things. Hope it iz right?"

He looked at it and nodded "I will get to work."

"Oui."

He then got to work on the grown, but using the plow. He kept plowing, trying to take any weeds out.

He kept doing this for an hour, and the heat of the sun was tough on him. He was thankful for the suntan lotion and wearing a white shirt. He kept going each lane from lane.

Out came Grace again with a cold bottle of water.

"Thirsty?"

He nodded and took a drink. "Thanks."

She smiled and saw how he was doing. "Wow, you're pretty fast."

"Yeah, but I still have to plant the seeds, and cover it with the manure."

"Good. I will leave you to it."

He looked back at her and couldn't help but notice her sundress. Just watching her bare back made him admire it, but he shook his head.

He knew that it wouldn't be nice to do that, but he couldn't help it. Ever since meeting with Domino for about a month, has changed him slowly. He seemed to prefer older woman in some manner, but he isn't complaining.

He then got back to work and tried to finish the last few rows left. Once he was done, he planted the seeds each row and then covered it with a bit of manure. Once it was done, he leveled the ground carefully, added a small amount of water, placed a small barrier and was finished.

He was somewhat exhausted from doing this, but it was all worth it. He saw Grace reading a magazine inside of her home.

"All finished."

"Zank you, Ash. How much iz it again?"

"Oh right." He took out a small pad and turned on the system. He then pulled out her account.

"Gardening, along with a barrier that will keep gophers out. 300."

She nodded and gave him the cash.

"By za way. Do you want to go swimming with me?"

Now this surprised him, as he nearly dropped his pad. He immediately sent it as pay in cash. "I need to check with my boss if I'm needed to do something else." He took out his phone "Hey boss, did you get that? Yeah, I will bring you the money…..Yeah….Is there any jobs for me left for today?...No. Okay, I will turn in the pay and I will see you in a bit. Bye."

He hung up and smiled "Sure. Just give me an hour and I will be back."

"Exzellent!"

He then left, and pondered about it.

 _One Hour later…._

He came back and changed to his swimming trunks. He jumped in and sighed in relief. The water felt good and the swimming felt great. He pondered where Grace was.

"I'm here, mon ami!"

He turned around and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a two piece bikini. He saw her flat stomach and busty breasts and a well shaped legs.

"How do I look?"

"You….look amazing."

She giggled as this was a compliment she hasn't heard in years. She jumped in and joined him. She swam right at him and smiled.

"Feels good, non?"

"Yeah….how did you keep yourself in that shape?"

She blushed a little "Working out, and my work."

"Makes you look great."

She giggled. "Oh Ash, you are alwayz a great gentleman."

She was close to him and this caused his face to turn red. He looked into those blue eyes and saw something on them.

Love, lust and need.

She licked her lips and went to give him a kiss. This surprised him, as he began to slowly kiss back. Then their kiss becomes more heated from it. He holds her closely, and then kisses her forehead.

"Mmmm...don't stop."

"I won't."

He kept kissing her as he caresses her back, while she touches his toned abdomen.

"You work out a lot."

"All because of my job I do."

"Want to zake it inside?"

He nodded enthusiastically and both went in. He then sat on the sofa as she took the top off. His eyes widen at her breasts. They were bigger than Domino, even Serena from what he could remember.

"Wow….so nice and big."

She giggled "Do you want to touch them?"

He nodded eagerly and began to squeeze them. They felt soft and somewhat she moaned happily. He began to suck on them, making her moan.

"Mmmm….let me feel your cock."

She caresses his trunks and was surprised his harden.

"No way…"

She took it out and gasped. "Merde…."

No wonder his trunks were a bit baggy. She began to stroke it, while he continued to suck her breast.

"Your hands feel soft."

"Keep sucking my breast."

He did so as she kept stroking him and then stopped.

"Let's head to a bed and we can continue this."

He nodded and they went upstairs. They opened the door and found the room to be pink colored. The pictures had Serena and her boyfriend.

"Why are we here?"

"Oh just to have fun. Now lay down in bed."

He does so as she got on top of her. She then turned and showed her wet vagina on his face.

"You are going to use your wicked tongue, while I use my mouth on this large dick."

He nodded and immediately slid his tongue inside of her. She moaned as she began to suck on the tip of it first.

She then went for nearly the whole way, hearing him groan. Oh yeah, she was doing well so far.

He began to move his tongue, began using the same tactic he used on Domino. He heard her moan, although muffled, made him move to the next letter.

Nothing was heard except for their moans and groans. He massages her well shaped butt cheeks and squeezes. He then felt his balls massaged. He moved his hips more, as he wanted more from her.

For a few minutes passed, and she felt his dick pulsating. He moved his hips faster and faster, while he moved his tongue more. Both moaned loudly as Ash came inside of Gracie's mouth, while Grace orgasmed hard.

Both began taste each other and enjoyed it. Once Grace got up, she saw how he was still hard. "Please, mon amore...I need you inside of me."

"Go ahead and ride it."

She positioned herself and slowly inserted his large manhood inside of her, as she places her hands on his chest.

"Mmmm….so big!"

It went all the way in and she shouted "Mon dieu!"

"So tight…."

Once it adjusted, he began to move his hips as she moaned happily.

"Baise-moi, Baise-moi!"

"God, hearing you speak French is going to make me go faster!"

He began to move his hips more, as he squeezed her butt cheeks.

"Faster Ash!"

He kept moving more and more.

"S'il vous plaît Ash, j'ai besoin de plus de votre dure!"

"So you want more of it, Grace?"

"Yes!"

He kept slamming into her, driving her crazy. Years of pent up need, going into this is what she wanted and needed. She wanted to feel his hot cum inside of her.

After long minutes of this, and after going to her third orgasm, Ash was ready to release "Here it comes!"

He then came hard inside of her as she orgasmed once more. She nearly collapsed as he held on to her.

Once she felt his seed go into her womb, she held on.

When it ended, she felt him still hard. "How could you be this hard?"

"I am just starting."

He pulled out and placed her in all fours. He went inside of her and she moaned happily.

"Merde…"

He then began to move his hips a bit. He began to slide one finger inside on her anus as she moaned happily. He then had a sly smirk.

"Ever done anal before?"

She shook her head.

"Want to feel it?"

She nodded eagerly. He pulled out and tried to find some way to lube her, until she said. "Check on my daughter'z cabinet?"

He checked and found a lubricant. Well that ended any way of getting into a relationship with Serena. He placed a bit of lube on his hand and placed it on her anus.

"Merde…"

He kept moving one finger, then two. He added a third finger and thought it was smooth enough. He then slowly inserted his large dick inside of her. She moaned and felt a bit of pain from it.

"So big…."

"Damn!"

He tried to go deeper until he somehow managed to go all the way in.

"Mon dieu!"

He groaned "Hell yeah!"

He then began to move his hips and began to slam inside of her.

"Yes, fuck my ass, mon amore!"

"Whose ass owns this?"

He slapped her ass.

"Yours!"

"Good."

He kept going as he fingered her very wet pussy.

"Seems you like it there."

She couldn't help but just moan loudly.

He kept slamming it more and more and he was getting ready for a release. He pulled out and came on her butt.

"Oh yeah…."

"Mmm…...your hot cum on my fesses….yes!"

He kept releasing his seed on her butt and back. Once he was done, both pant and she turned to see him. She saw he was still hard.

"Please Ash. I need more!"

Oh you will get more from it.

 _Three hours later…._

Ash was stroking hard and he came on her face and moaned happily as she felt his hot seed hitting her face and breasts. It was the best feeling in her life. Not even her husband could do this. Once it was done, Ash collapsed on Serena's bed, glistened with sweat after an intense love making and hot sex.

He never knew he could do various position and he enjoyed every moment of it.

"That….was amazing…" She licked her lips, tasting his seed.

"Yeah….I am done….."

She got up, and wobbled toward him and laid next to him.

"Zank you, Ash…."

He smiled as she caresses his chest.

"You made me happier in years...I just don't want to let go of you."

"I know….although I have to head home soon."

She nodded in understanding. "Let's shower."

He nodded and went to get up, albeit tired from it.

After showering, he puts his clothes back on. Grace was wearing a robe only. She went to kiss his lips and handed him something. It was a pair of black lacy panties.

"For you, mon amore."

He had a big smile and kisses her once more "Thanks Grace."

"No problem. Now, if you need to release any stress out or need comfort, come find me and I will bring it."

He liked that idea and he finally left.

Although his thoughts of Serena is all gone, he has a newer ones about her mother and her hot body.

End?

A/N: Thank for reading and the next person will be another older woman. That is the only clue I could give. Until then, take care!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Work has been murderous, especially my schedule. Workers were off for a week or two. Had to cover their shifts and now I am free. So here is the chapter, and I used her Japanese name as her last name for this one. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 8: Building a better place (Lenora)

A dark skinned woman was working on another financial paperwork and she shook her head.

"I swear, my husband can't seem to balance his check books nor his finances like his life dependent on it." She kept typing a bit more and stretched her back. She places her pen down and closed her laptop and sighed.

To the eyes of society the Aloe family are seeing as high society in a manner of speaking. They have everything that would desire people, a large home, a large pool, a good number of cars, and of course a daughter that seemed to know what she is doing.

The reality is that she is more of a trophy wife, well in the eyes of her husband, than anything else. He thinks he is a genius when it comes to understanding finances, when it wasn't the case. Her daughter is average at best, and learned she is a bit of a bully to someone called Ash, who she is going to meet today on a constructing something small. If that wasn't enough, she hadn't got laid in years. It is frustrating for her, as her husband does nothing but work and no touching or not even a kiss.

She has grown disappointed and wanted to feel good. She tried to take her and her husband to therapy but he was having none of that. Well, she did tried her end to work things out and now things are about to change.

Thanks to a connection from her good friend Grace, she told about this Ash character. She liked what she heard and at first was very hesitant about it, but after mulling her choices and the last night of the lack of touching or anything at all, she needed it. However, she needed an excuse for this and manage to persuade her husband to build a small woodshed. She also managed to know a person who could do it in a good price and let it do the details.

Now she waited for him.

 _Five miles away…._

Ash is questioning if going to that place was a good idea. He knew that Iris lived their and he began to debate who was worse, Iris or Serena.

It's bad enough she calls him a child, but being called stupid was an insult to it all. He grew frustrated at times, but thanked Domino and Grace for calming him down at was thankful for their love and care for him. He wished he could take them out on a date, but would be easily recognized.

The arrangement of meeting them is perfect as it is.

He looked at the place and wasn't looking forward for it, but here goes nothing. He pressed a button and spoke "Hi, this is Ash from the Pete Company."

The gate opened and he drove inside the parkway. He finally arrived and got off. He just prayed that Iris isn't home. It will be nothing but a headache. Just get the job on the shed and it will be all done. An easy job for him.

He knocked on the door and it opened. He was surprised to see a beautiful woman. Lenora, of course, thought he looked handsome himself.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Aloe, I'm here to construct the shed."

"Of course. Right this way."

He followed her and was surprised how nice the place looked on the inside. Various expensive items on the cabinets, paintings and a few other things. He then focused back at the woman in question and admired her well shape of her butt.

Lenora knew he was watching her back and smirked. Oh this will be fun.

Once arriving, he saw the planks and various items on the ground.

"Well here it is. My husband hasn't planned the design,so I trust you."

"Thanks, I will get to work."

He then went to work on the construction. An easy one, in his opinion, considering how he has done this more times than any projects he has worked.

He began putting the planks down and got to work.

 _Four hours later…._

He sighed and he looked at his work. He was proud of it.

The shed was well made.

"Wow...you're pretty good."

He turned and saw the beautiful woman.

"Thanks."

She then gesture to follow him. He did so and went inside of the place. She places a hand on it and pushed it. It held on well.

"Very strong."

She then turned and smirked.

"Well, I am done for this one job today. So here is the bill…."

She took out her card and he slid it. He then makes a call and nodded.

The room felt warmer as she sauntered toward him.

"I must admit, Domino is right about you. Modest and nice, but I wonder if everything else is true."

"Mrs. Aloe…"

"Call me Lenora."

She lifted her blouse and his eyes widen. It was off and he saw how large and orb-like shaped her breasts are. His mouth went dry and she had a sly smirk.

"Like what you see?"

He nodded dumbly. Men would think all bodies are the same, but he saw a difference and not just in skin color. He was more surprised as she took off her skirt and had no panties. A very trimmed bit of hair on her pussy. This got him hard.

She then kisses him, and he just immediately responded back. They kept kissing as she took his shirt off and liked what she saw. A good amount of muscles and her fingers touched his toned abs. She then moaned as her neck is being kissed and sucked.

"Mmmm...yes Ash."

He then began to suck on her right breast, while massaging the other one. As he kept sucking on it, she was trying to take his pants off.

"Let me."

He stopped and took his pants, and shoes off. He then pulled his boxers off. She liked what she saw.

"You're bigger than my husband."

"Oh, still married?"

"He hasn't been a good husband….I need this."

"Alright, but it will be somewhat uncomfortable doing it here."

"Wait here."

She ran back in and retrieved a large blanket. She laid on the ground and spreads her legs.

"I need you...badly."

He smirked as he want to get her nice and wet. He slid his tongue began to eat her out.

"That's it, eat my delicious pussy. Tastes like chocolate I bet."

He smirked at her humor, as he moved his tongue more. He wanted to make sure she was wet enough for this and kept moving his tongue more.

"Mmm...yes."

She caresses his hair and Ash knew what he was doing. He kept licking in a specific spot as she moaned happily.

"Yes! Stick that tongue deep in my pussy!"

He smirked and felt she is really wet. He knew he did enough work as he stopped. She mewled in disappointment.

"Want this inside of you?"

She moaned as she felt the tip of his large dick.

"Yes! I want it!"

He then went inside of her as she moaned happily.

"Yes!"

He then pushed all the way in, until it just kissed her uterus. He grabbed her legs and he began to move his hips.

"Yes...fuck my pussy, Ash…"

This made him smirk. He slamming into her as the sound of their skins slapping was heard and the loud moans of Lenora was heard.

"Fuck Ash….you're better than my husband. Keep going!"

He kept moving as he watched her breasts bounce more and more. He enjoyed her tightness and hearing her moans. After some time passed he was getting close.

"Lenora..I'm cumming…"

"Cum inside of me!"

He kept going faster and faster until he went balls deep inside of her and he came hard.

"Oh yes! Yes!"

He groaned on his release and held on to her, until he filled her up. He pulled out and looked at his work, he smirked. She panted.

"Mmmmm….I wish I wasn't taking any protection. Otherwise, I wouldn't mind having your baby."

He chuckled as he turned her around. He admired her well butt shape.

"I am just starting."

"Good. Good."

He began to go back inside of her, and she moaned happily. He moved his hips more and slapped her butt cheeks. She moaned happily.

"Yes, slam it more!"

He kept going more and more. He slapped her butt cheek again as she moaned happily.

"Yes, keep going!"

He then grabbed her large breasts and squeezed them. He kept going faster and faster.

"So close…."

The young man couldn't hold it and he came hard inside of her again as she orgasmed again.

"Yes, more of your hot cum inside of me!"

Once he was done, he pulled out. She turned around and placed her large breasts on his still harden dick. She squeezed it as he groaned.

"Damn…."

"Yes, I am going to squeeze the last drop of your seed on them."

He moved his hips a bit while getting massaged. He had done this before with Domino, but Lenora was different. Her breasts were larger and felt softer. He groaned loudly as he felt her mouth, sucking on the tip of it.

"Lenora."

"Mmmmm."

The older woman kept making him feel good, hoping he would release his hot seed on her body. She kept sucking more and more, while moving her breasts.

She kept moving her breasts more, giving him the best titfuck he is given. He groaned as he moved his hips more.

After minutes passed, he couldn't take it and he came hard on her face and breasts. She moaned happily on the feeling of his hot seed. She licked her lips, tasting it.

Ash was panting and was on his knees. He then laid on the soft blanket, as she went over to him.

"Damn, I think you drained my balls."

She giggled "I think I did, but it was all worth it. Maybe this will be our own love nest here."

He smiled "I would like that."

She caresses his chest and kisses his cheek.

 _Few minutes later…_

He got clothes back on,and so did Lenora. She didn't wanted him to go, but knew he had to drop some things off.

Lenora then gave him her lace panties. "For you."

He smirked and pocketed. "Want to do it next week?"

"Oh yes."

He then grabbed his stuff. Another woman in his list, and will plan it out.

End?

A/N: We are nearing the end of this mini story and then will resume with other women. I already have an idea of who are my next older women. Until then take care.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys and gals, welcome to another chapter more. This one will be nearing the end of it and I am happy about it, just so I can write more stuff. Now as for the other story, I am at least at 50% done. It is a big pain the butt, but it is a bit of a change on the story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 9: Helping hand (Lorelei)

He is pondering how he ended up in this situation again.

"Ash, as I said, we are looking something for your Prom Night. Something good on you."

"O-okay. I could have looked for-"

"Ash, I am buying this for you. I want you to look great on that night."

He nodded as he couldn't believe he was with.

Lorelei Prima, one the top most influential woman in the world. Although not ranked Top 3 but 4, she is still influential nonetheless. Being the leading person in the business industry, her company exist in various countries, but she is more down to earth than anything.

Doing a favor for a good looking young man, is something she could deal. But learning how good he was in bed, thanks to Domino, she is considering it. She did needed a good man and would fit the bill.

He pondered how he got lucky to get into this. Men would stare in envy on Ash, for being near a good looking woman, while women didn't take kindly of a young man being near a woman on her.

Not far off, a group of teenagers were chatting and laughing.

"Like, my daddy is going to allow us to be in the large house." Serena said.

"Of course it is going to be a great party!" Iris replied.

One of the guys noticed Ash with a hot looking woman. "Hey isn't that the dork?"

He pointed it out and Serena saw this. She noticed how close they were both walking and discussing things. She then saw the woman in question something he said. It was making her….jealous? Why though. It has been a strange time, she began to notice how much he was changing. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and his clothes look really nice on him.

"Isn't that Lorelei Prima?" One of them said.

Iris waved it off "Yeah so? What makes her that great? Money? Why is she with the dork anyways?"

Serena didn't know what was going on. It has been a strange time indeed, also the fact that she remembered seeing her mother looking happy lately. It bothered her a bit and said something in lines of meeting this nice man, who at times takes her out and also visits to see how she is doing.

At this point she is questioning herself more if maybe she made a mistake…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _One hour later…  
_

He took off another suit and sighed. He looked at the next one, and hoped that Lorelei likes it. Once putting it on, he left the changing room and showed it to Lorelei.

She smirked "I like that one, it shows your body a little better. Do you feel comfortable?"

He nodded "Yeah."

"Good, we will take that."

He went to the change room, but then was pushed inside by Lorelei.

"Just a curious woman."

He knew what she wanted to see and he began to take his clothes off. She liked what she saw. Not so overly muscular, but good body. He was only on his boxers and slid her hand in them. He groaned as he felt her touch.

"Oh wow, no wonder Domino kept you."

He nodded.

"How about we eat first, then you can show me your" She squeezed it "big friend."

He nodded eagerly.

After purchasing the items, they went to get something to eat. They were eating sandwiches as she looked at him. She could see he had a very interesting appetite. Two sandwiches were eaten and he drank his soda. She giggled.

"Such a man of your size need to eat a lot."

"My metabolism burns the food fast, thanks to working out and my job."

"That makes sense."

They ate a bit more until they left the place.

Serena noticed from the distance and wasn't happy where this was going but decided to let it go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _30 minutes later…_

Ash and Lorelei arrived on a hotel and both went to the top suite. He was impressed after she opened the door and saw the large place. He saw the view of the small city and he was amazed.

"Wow."

"I keep telling myself at times just watching the view."

After watching it, he saw Lorelei closing in and began to kiss him. She holds wraps her arms around him, while he does the same. She stops and backs up.

"Bet you want to see these." She smiled slyly and took her blouse and bra off. Ash's jaw dropped. Of all the breasts he has seen, those are biggest one and his mouth went dry just staring at them.

"Mmmm….I suppose I can take a yes on that answer." She then grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her left breast. He took a soft squeeze. "Feels nice."

"Yes….nice and soft."

She giggled. "Come on, I bet you can do more than that."

He sucked on the right breast and squeezes them both, making her moan happily.

"Oh yes!"

He then stopped and placed her on the bed. He then went back to suck on her left breast a little hard.

"Fuck yes, suck on it hard!"

He then switched on the other one, as he swirled his tongue on her nipples.

"Keep going, Ash."

He then switched on the other one.

This went on for a little while, enjoying her large mammaries. Then he stopped as he wanted to see the rest of her. He took off her skirt and panties and saw her shaved pussy. He licked his lips and began to dive in and ate her pussy.

"Ash!"

Oh yeah, he found her spot. It has been years since she felt anything this good. His tongue licking the inside of her, licking the clitoris, and….

"Oh yes! Keep licking my pussy, make me cum!"

He smirked as he spanked the side of her butt and held on to her. He wanted taste her juices, as he kept moving his tongue more.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming!"

He was surprised how fast that was, then again he was getting better at it as she orgasmed, hard. He tasted her juices and loved every moment of it. Her eyes nearly crossed and licked her lips.

Once he pulled out his tongue and looked at her, he kisses her, tasting her own juices. She kisses back, lustfully and then took off his shirt. She then smirked and kisses his chest and abs. She kept going down and took off his jeans and boxers. She was surprised he was hard already. It was bigger than she thought, but was going to love it.

"I know what guys love, Ash."

"Really? What would that be?"

She gave a sly smirk and presses her large breasts between his large dick. He groaned.

"A nice tit fuck."

She began to massage his phallus as he caresses her hair. She then began to suck on the tip.

"Lorelei."

She loved how he groaned and just hearing her name. She sucked on it a bit more, while massaging his large dick. He moved his hips.

"God, your cock feels good."

She kept licking it as he looked down on her, still wearing her glasses.

"I'm going to make a nice mess on your glasses."

"Do it."

He moved his hips faster and faster, and she felt his large dick throb.

After a few minutes he was getting close as he went faster and faster.

"I'm going to….."

He then blew his load on her breasts and face of the older woman. Her mouth was open, welcoming the taste of his seed. He smirked at how she sucked on him more. His seed on her glasses and face.

"Such a beautiful sight."

She licked her breasts and giggled. "Yummy."

He then got her up and put her right in front of the large window screen. Her breasts were pressed at the window and he lined up.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Ash."

He slowly went inside of her, as she moaned happily.

"So tight…"

He kept going deeper until he was all the way in, with the tip penetrating her womb.

"Yes!"

He waited for her until she adjusted. It took a while, until it was perfect. He began to move his hips.

"You're so tight, Lorelei."

"Mmmm, such a large cock. Pound on it."

He began to move his hips more and slammed her pussy more. He then slapped her right butt cheek, making her moan.

"I wonder if a paparazzi would catch us like this."

He felt her pussy tightened.

"Bet you want to be caught."

He kept pounding her pussy.

"Keep talking dirty to me Ash."

"Such a exhibisionist, I bet you are the type that likes to get caught and getting pictures. Putting them online, your naked body, mine as well. What a scandal it will be."

"Yes, let them take pictures! Let them see I am being fucked by a hot guy!"

He kept moving his hips more and he was getting close.

"So close…."

"Pull out and cum on my back."

He kept going faster and faster.

"If I refuse?"

"It's not a safe day for me."

He sighed and pulled out. He then came on her back. "Disappointed."

"Mmmm….after you graduate, you can cum inside of me as much as you want."

He liked to hear that, as he watched her back closely and noticed something. She had a tribal tattoo on her lower back and he caresses it.

"When did you had this?"

"Two years."

"Looks really good on you."

She smirked as she went to clean his dick. Then she laid on her back. "Fuck me some more."

Ash smirked "Don't mind if I do."

"Just remember, cum on my body or mouth."

"How about inside of your ass?"

"I will allow it."

He then got on top of her and began to slide inside of her again and began to move his hips.

 _Few hours later…._

Both Lorelei and Ash were in the shower, cleaning up as they both kissed. Hours of love making, and bodily fluids all over, was worth it for both of them.

"Ash, if you pass the exam, I will let you cum inside of me early on."

This got Ash excited and began to schedule himself to do really good.

"I will pass it."

"That's a good boy. By the way, I noticed a group of teens noticing us. Friends of yours."

Ash frowned as they turned off the shower. "No. They are my bullies. I am, however, in a relationship with two of their mothers."

She smirked "Kind of kinky."

"It is."

"When will you reveal it to them."

He smiled mysteriously "In due time and in an unexpected day."

They both dried and put their clothes on. She then kisses him. "I can't get enough of you."

"Same with you."

"I might be busy for a while, but I will give you my personal number."

She then wrote her number and gave it to him. "Call me on night time only."

"I will, Lorelei."

He then left, after one last kiss, as Lorelei sighed happily. Oh yes, this will be an amazing relationship.

End?

A/N: Well, I know it is short, but I am close to ending this as I said early on. Hope you guys have a good one and his date will be out. Laters


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, here is the last chapter of this mini-series. It isn't as long as I wanted, but I wanted to get it over it. Sorry for the long delays as well, but I have been busy lately and the heat didn't help me at all. 100 degrees sucks eggs big time, until then here is the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 10: The Final Days (Cynthia, Grace, Lenora, Domino, and Lorelei)

Ash felt a little nervous, due to who his date is. He learned who his date was and he hoped not to disappoint her. Wearing his tux, he got his gift for her and went downstairs.

"Oh Ash you look so handsome" His mother said.

"Thanks mom."

"Have fun son, but not too much."

"Don't worry dad, I won't."

He then left and got on a car he borrowed from Lorelei. Once inside, he began his ten mile drive and began to think if he needs to plant out what to do, or just wing it.

As he neared the place, after a bit of a drive, he saw it was a large hotel. Well, a very high end one, if he has seen one. In front was the woman he would be taking out. Wearing an elegant black dress, she spotted him.

He smiled and went over to greet her.

"Hey Cynthia."

"Oh...you must be Ash. I'm surprised how good looking you are."

He blushed a little "Thanks. Oh here is something for you."

He pulled out a small gift out. She saw it and smirked "Ah, a choker for me? Thank you."

She wore it and then got in the car. Once Ash went inside as well, he drove to the location of the Prom.

"So, how was your day?"

"Oh it was long. I had to get a bit of help with the clothes, get my hair done, and try to make it extra special for us."

He smiled softly "Thanks for doing this."

"It's no problem, Ash. Domino told me everything about you, and I do hope you do live it to the hype."

He gave his own sly smirk "I am the hype."

The car stopped at a red light and stared. For a few seconds as both laughed.

"Okay, I will admit, that sounded corny."

"Yes, but it was worth it."

The lights changed and he drove on.

They finally reached the place and he found a parking space. He and his date got out of the car and held hands. Once reaching the entrance, he showed the tickets to the usher. The usher in question was shocked at who was next to Ash and just accepted and allowed them in.

"How in the hell did Ash get her?!"

Once inside, they were both impressed with the details of the place.

"The theme is ocean. I should have gone a bit blue."

'Nah, you still look great Cynthia."

She smiled softly as he led her to a table. They sat down as some stared at them.

"Why do I have the feeling they are staring at us?"

Ash shook his head "I suppose they are trying to figure how I have you as my date."

"Tch. That's stupid, they should focus on their dates than us." She sighed "I suppose it doesn't help on how well known I am."

"True, but let's not get it to bother us. Let's enjoy the night and after that, we will explore more."

She giggled.

From far away, Serena saw this and felt….jealous. She couldn't understand it, why is she jealous of Ash going out with a blonde bimbo? Ash should of asked her- wait a minute. What's wrong with her? She never felt that way with Ash. Heck, she saw him as a loser, and yet seemed to gain confidence more and more.

"How the hell did he got her?"

"Who knows babe? He must have paid and begged her."

"I doubt it, she is rich herself."

"Tch, who cares let's just eat."

Back with Ash and Cynthia, they were both eating quietly.

" _Just two more hours and I get to see what Domino is talking about."_

She took a drink and she saw the lights dim a little.

"Oh, a slow song. Typical of prom nights."

The young laughed a little "Yeah. Want to dance?"

She nodded and both went into the dance floor. They held each other a bit close and danced. As the music went on, he whispered "Thanks for this date, Cynthia."

She smiled "No problem, Ash. Just glad to be here."

She places her head near his shoulder, considering Ash is still taller than Cynthia. People noticed those two dancers, and they see content and happiness.

For others, this grew some jealousy.

Two slow songs later, Ash and Cynthia went back to the table and chat a little more.

"Want to stay for the King and Queen of prom?"

He shook his head "Nah, let those guys have their glory. How about we head some diner and eat something good."

She smirked "Now you're talking."

They both got up and they were leaving. Just as they were, Ash felt someone grab his arm and saw it was Serena's date.

"What do you want?" The dark haired young man simply looked uninterested.

"Oh just a goodbye punch."

He saw the punch coming, but this time he blocked it. This surprised him and Serena. "Not today…."

He used his strength he received of few years of his work, and put pressure in it. He then shoved him hard as he fell on the ground. He then looked at Serena with an intense look.

"Oh Serena, we were great friends at one point, but I don't even know you anymore. Bye bye."

He then grabbed Cynthia's hand and they were both gone.

This left Serena feeling….sadden for some reason and turned on at the same time.

 _In a diner…_

Cynthia was eating a sundae, as Ash was drinking a milkshake. He smirked how she is eating her food, and enjoying it.

"Wow, this is a great sundae."

"They tend to make a great dessert here."

She finished eating hers as Ash finished his.

"What was that about it back there?"

"Oh….well it was a former friend of mine's boyfriend decided to think he can ruin our night."

"Agreed. Plus we still have one more place to go."

He looked at her as he felt her foot massaging his crotch.

"Check please!"

She smirked.

 _In a hotel room..._

Cynthia was pinned on the wall as she was being kissed by Ash. She then crossed her legs around his waist and he carried her. They kept kissing a bit more until he began to suck on her neck.

"Mmmm….yes….mommy likes."

He then moved her to the bed and squeezed her breasts.

"Ohhh...you want to see them?"

He gave a sly smiled as he was able to open her blouse, she was wearing a black bra.

"Let me help you."

She took off her bra and he saw her large breasts. She squeezed them together and giggled.

"Come and get it."

He dived in and began to suck on her right breast. She moaned happily.

"Yes, suck on them!"

He then switched for the other one. He has seen a good amount of breasts for some time and he enjoys them. Cynthia seems a perfect size and shape. He then flicked his tongue on her nipple, making her moan more. He went back to sucking on them.

Cynthia is enjoying it and began to caress his hair. Once he was done, he began to take off his pants and she took off the skirt and her panties.

"Please, I want it inside of me."

He chuckled as he then took his harden dick and began to slowly insert her wet pussy.

"Mmmm….yes….."

He felt her tightness and wetness inside of her pussy. He kept slowly going inside of her until he was all the way in.

"Oh fuck yes!"

He then kisses her lips. She moaned as he moved his hips more and more. She wraps her legs around him.

"Please, keep pounding my pussy."

He loved how dirty she talked as he moved his hips more. He kept slamming into her.

"Keep pounding my pussy Ash. Make me cum!"

Ash smirked "Such a dirty girl, maybe I should pull out."

"No. I'm a good girl!"

"Mmm….you are nice and wet, so I will let it slide..."

He kept pounding into her as he lifted her up. He massages her buttcheeks and began to kiss her. She kisses as she moaned more.

He went like this for a while, as she felt him throb while she was getting close as well.

"Cum inside me….cum inside of my pussy!"

He kept going faster and faster until he released his seed inside of her. She released her juices as she screamed.

"Oh shit!"

She kept feeling more and more going into her womb, as she was hanging on to him. Once it ended, she kisses him.

"Mmm….you're perfect."

"Thanks…"

She felt how hard he was. "Oh….I want more, daddy. I fuck me more."

"Such a dirty girl…." he pulled out and put her on the ground "Clean up the mess."

This turned her on and began to suck on it.

"Ahh….let's see if you are as good as Domino."

She began to suck on it more earnestly. She looked up at him and winked.

"Bet you like the taste of it."

She stopped sucking on it. "I love it, daddy. I want to taste more of your cum."

He smirked as she went back sucking on it. He began to move his hips more.

 _Few hours later…._

Cynthia was on the bed, asleep with her body messy with his white hot seed. Ash on the other hand, was drinking some water and looking outside of the city. He smiled softly.

"It feels nice watching the city lights…."

He heard a moan from Cynthia and looked at her. He went over and kisses her forehead, making her smile.

"Sweet dreams."

He then slept next to her.

 _Two months later…._

"So why are we at your mom's place again, Serena?" Iris said.

"I'm trying to grab my last stuff and head out of here." She was holding a box.

"Alright, well let's get to work."

As they got inside, there was no one to greet them. It was odd for them, considering her mom would just greet them. They kept going in and went upstairs.

They heard a sound not far off. They went to investigate the sound and went to the room. They opened it and were shocked what they saw.

Grace, naked, was moaning and was sitting on someone, while Lenora was riding the man's dick. In the room was also Lorelei, Cynthia, and Domino, fingering themselves while looks like they were waiting.

"That's Ash, eat my pussy!"

"Mmmm….keep going Ash...impregnate me!"

For Iris, this made sense why the divorce happened. She assumed her mom was ending it, due to getting her dad's money, but it was because of Ash.

For Serena, she couldn't say anything. Hearing her mother declaring Ash to keep going.

Domino then noticed the door open and smirked. "We have some visitors." This stopped Ash as they got off of him. He looked at them with a frown.

"You know, it's rude to come in here and just stare." Ash said coldly.

"Why you bastard!" Iris shouted.

"Leave little girl, don't you have something to do?"

She felt embarrassed and was livid. However, she couldn't do anything about it.

He then looked at Serena "What's wrong, Serena, cat got your tongue?"

"I don't understand, why my mom?"

He sighed "Your mother showed loved to me and was their for me. You on the other hand allowed your boyfriend and friends to bully me. Plus, it seems that he had his way with you."

She blushed red just knowing what they found.

"So go and do what you have to do and leave."

She didn't know how to feel. She felt hurt, but knew it was her fault for it to happen. She then turned around and grabbed Iris. They left, as Grace hugged Ash.

"Eets okay, Ash. Et wasn't your fault."

"I know….I at least have a clear conscious now…."

Then Domino went over and kisses him. "Glad that you are able to do this."

"Yeah….So, where was I?"

Lenora smirked and kisses him. "You were trying to impregnate me."

"Oh right!"

He then got back in bed and had his way with her.

He graduated with high honors, and is going to the best university that it is offered. Learning from the best, he is also going to take care of his women and hopefully a large family will bring about. Although explaining to his mother and father will be difficult, but they will be happy for him and their numerous grandchildren coming.

He hardly hears from Serena and Iris and he cared less of it. He focused on his new family and his work, and that all matters.

End.

A/N: I will try to think of something else the next time. Maybe a humanPokemon interaction, who knows? I know, it isn't that great for this one, but I wanted to end it. Until then, take care and also check out my Youtube channel as I have been playing 20XX, and it's a fun game.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter more. I have read the reviews and a few object the idea of Pokemon x Human. Keep in mind this is a story that I write and dictate the outcome this time. Last time I did this, I censored the majority of lemons. Not anymore, if you don't like it, don't read the chapter.

Having said that, this chapter has a Pokemon who is human. So enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 11: A servant's needs (humanGardevoir)

He walked into his own mansion, and was greeted by a green haired,red eyes woman. Wearing a french maid outfit showing cleavage she smiled.

"Oh master, you're home. How was your day?"

He walked in and felt relief, as his jacked was off.

"Let me prepare your shower, master?"

She went back as he followed her. Once reaching the top of the stairs into a room, she began to turn it on. She saw her master and smiled. Then she saw his look on her. She had a hard time reading it, but it's his eyes that told everything.

"Master…..you want me to join you?"

He nodded

"Of course."

She took her outfit off and the rest of her clothes, as he began to take his off. He saw her large and bountiful breasts, he grasped them. She moaned.

"Mmm….yes they are yours."

He then went to suck on the right breast, and as he sucked on it he began to taste her milk.

"I….took some lactating pills for you….keep drinking."

He lifted her up a bit and began to take her inside of the shower. He kept sucking on her breast, tasting her delicious milk. He then stopped and turned the shower on. He went back drinking her breast milk.

"Master!"

He smirked as he then got on his knees and saw her pussy. He began to lick it.

"Master….taste my honey pot…."

He made small licks then slid his tongue a little bit inside of her, teasing her. He kept doing that until he slid his tongue inside of her, making her wetter and wetter. Although it is hard to tell as the water is hitting them.

"Master….master…."

He kept moving his tongue wanting to make his servant cum hard. He moved it more and more until she held on his head.

"I'm cumming, master!"

He then felt her heavy juices as he lapped into it. Such a sweet taste.

Her tongue was out as it ended. She was then on her knees as she saw his harden dick.

"For me master? Thank you."

She began to suck on it as he caresses her green hair. She kept licking more and more, making it a sloppy blowjob. She licks his length and sucked on his balls. He smiled and she looked up to him, giving her an innocent look on her ruby colored eyes. She went back to sucking on him.

After she stopped licking, she smiled.

"Want to use my tits, master? Want me to put your cock between them?"

She giggled as she mashed her tits together on his large dick. He nearly groaned on the feeling of her large breasts. He moved his hips more as he enjoyed it. She had her mouth open, ready to taste his seed.

This went on for minutes, until she felt a throb on his dick. Then she was surprised as he came a lot. It hit her face and breasts. She tasted it and moaned happily. He saw her eyes again and saw nothing but love and lust on them.

"Yummy...my favorite snack...I hope I am fed with it more, master."

She licked his dick clean and cleaned herself off. She then grabbed a large amount of body soap and placed it on her body, she then grinded her body on him.

"Nice and clean."

She then grabbed a dab of shampoo and began to clean his hair. Once he was clean and rinsed, he was then dried up. Once he was dry, he took her to his master bedroom. She laid on her back, but was turned around and raised her lower half. Without warning, he slammed inside of her slick yet tight pussy.

"Ahhh!"

He was all the way in, reaching the womb. He waited until it adjusted as he began to slam into her.

"Yes, master! This pussy is all yours! I'm your fuck toy!"

He smirked as he slapped her butt cheek. She moaned happily as she moved her hips a bit.

"Please master, slap my ass! I've been a good girl, deserve it!"

He slapped her again, then grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. Milk squirted as she moaned loudly. He then pulled her up and kept moving his hips more and more.

"Keep going master, impregnate me! Make me have your baby!"

He grabbed her tits once more, as she began to releases some psychic waves. It was causing a stimulus for both of them, making them more horny and in need. She was also trying to bond with him, and he was willing to do so.

Time passed as he was ready to release once more.

"Master….I want your baby!"

He moved faster and faster as he thrusted balls deep and he came hard inside of her. Her psychic abilities made her fertile and millions of sperms found its egg and one of them penetrated it.

She already orgasmed, and her tongue was out. The bond was completed, yet her master is the dominant one. Once it was over, he let's her go and slowly pulls out. Some of his seed was leaving out as she moaned happily.

"Thank you master….thank you."

 _17 years later…._

A young woman was arriving home. Her green hair and brown eyes, and wearing a school girl attire, had this happy look. Once inside, she saw her father, reading a book.

"Hi daddy! I passed the test!"

He smiled as she went over and sat on his lap. He hugged her, overjoyed of passing the test.

"I'm so happy! Now daddy, you made your promise if I passed the test…."

He had a sly smirk as he caresses her right breast. She giggled.

"Oh how I waited for this….where is mom?"

He looked in the doorway and in came the same green haired woman. She hasn't aged much, just her breasts grew more.

"Oh, it seems my daughter passed the test."

The younger one nodded, as she got off her father's lap. She then unzipped his pants, and saw his already harden dick.

"Mom….can you show me?"

"Of course, sweety."

She began to suck on his large dick, while he caresses her. She began to suck on it a bit until she stopped.

"Now, you try it."

She nodded as she began to suck on it. He caresses his daughter's hair, as he saw his lover smiling.

"Isn't it beautiful? My daughter, is ready to become a woman and bond with you. And only you, can have her….impregnate her…."

She then began to suck on his balls and he groaned a bit. Both psychic women were making sure their lover was happy and content.

He was then hard and ready. The younger one got up and took her panties off.

"Daddy, can you make me wet?"

He nodded. She sat on his lap, and felt his fingers go inside of her, making her moan.

"Mmm...more daddy."

He moved his fingers more, as he then saw the older woman kiss their daughter. He liked what he saw.

She lifted her shirt a bit and took her bra off. Her breasts weren't as large as her mother's, but they are still a good size.

"You're breasts will grow, sweetie."

"I know. I do hope so."

He kept fingering her, waiting until she was wet enough.

After a while, he felt how wet she was and stopped. She mewl in annoyance, but realized the next part.

She then moved a bit and was in front of her father. She slowly inserted herself and she moaned happily.

"Mmm…."

"Yes sweetheart, feel his large cock going inside of you."

Once all the way inside, he kisses his daughter. She smiled as she kisses back as their tongue touched each other.

"More daddy…."

He began to move his hips and hers as well. Watching her daughter's breast bounce and her moaning was something new to him. Oh sure, having his way on his wife is great, but this is better.

He kept moving his hips more and more, as she moved hers to match his speed.

As they did kept going, the man in question began to suck on her right breast. His other lover began to kiss her daughter again, while sliding one finger on her anus. This caused the poor girl to moan happily. Her mommy and daddy are making her feel great.

He can feel she is close as he kept going, while his lover put two fingers and pumped into her anus more.

"I'm cumming, daddy!"

He kept thrusting faster and faster, until he went balls deep and came hard inside of her. She felt her womb being filled by his seed, as she moaned happily.

"Yes daddy, I could be pregnant from your seed. Such a naughty thing."

He smirked as he kisses her.

"Such a nice thing. Now sweetie, let mommy have her turn."

She nodded and got off of him. She wobbled as some of it was coming out, and saw her mother undress.

Oh this will be a long celebration.

End.

A/N: Yeah, not much into this, but fun. Next time will be with an actual Pokemon and I have one in mind. Until then take care.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, here again with another chapter. Now just a fair warning, this one has Pokephilia, so if anyone is uncomfortable, don't read the chapter. The next chapter will have human and human again. Now, having said that, don't cry and complain about it, considering the warning I placed.

Until then, here is the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 12: Bonding (Sylveon)

He grew concerned for Sylveon. He walked back and forth inside of the Pokemon Center.

It all started when he finished battling a Pokemon using his Sylveon. At first she looked fine, but then began to collapse. He checked on her and felt her temperature was up and her heartbeat was abnormal. This brought concern and he immediately took her to the Pokemon Center and waited.

Then out came a Nurse Joy. He went over to her.

"Is she okay?"

"Follow me."

He did so and went in the office. Once inside he sat down and she closed the door.

"Ash. Your Sylveon seems to be going through a process of heat."

"Heat?"

She nodded "Heat is when a Pokemon is aroused at one time of their few months and try to find a mate. That is why her temperature is up and her heartbeat is abnormal. However…."

"There is more to it."

"Yes. Because she is the type for bonding, you seem to neglect her."

He stood up "I never neglected her!"

"Ash. When a Sylveon and a trainer are together, they can sense and feel each other. Can you?"

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Nothing.

"I...I can't feel anything….."

"Do you care for your Pokemon?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, then you will have to re-bond her."

"How?"

"This requires you to...mate her."

This got him to sit down and was trying to process it. "Mate her? Isn't that illegal?"

"No, but it's frowned upon."

"What will happen if I don't do it?" He grew concerned.

"Your Sylveon will believe you abandoned her and will leave without you knowing."

He realized a dilemma. Did he really neglected her? Maybe switching teams more and keeping her away, must have been the cause. He sighed heavily and looked at the nurse.

"I'll...do it."

"Are you sure? It can't be forced-"

"I will do it. I care for her. I refuse to allow something bad to happen to her."

"Very well. I will leave you both in a private room for it."

He nodded as she left. He asked himself if he can do this. Can he? He knew the answer. He cared for her when she was just an Eevee and has been helpful. Then he bonded with her and showed a kind personality. When she evolved, that changed completely and found her adorable.

He then realized he was too focused with badges and less time what matters the most. He got up and prepared to show how much she cared for her.

 _Room 201_

Sylveon needed to mate very badly. She wanted to mate someone she can be with for life. She began to whine as it burns of need. However, what hurt her the most is her heart. She missed going with Ash, her partner in crime.

She missed being close to him. Cuddling, eating together and fighting. She misses it and she felt left behind at times. She isn't being selfish or anything, but her powers rely on their friendship and bonding.

Then she heard the door open and saw Ash. She saw a small smile, as she felt a happy to see him. She wanted to go over and lick him, but she couldn't move, due to her heat.

"Syl…"

"Hey."

He sat next to her and held her. She loved the scent of her trainer.

"Sorry for not being there for you. I will make it up to you, right now."

She looked at him curiously, until she gasped. She felt a finger on her vagina, and she began to mewl.

"Syl…"

"I'm going to re-bond you. I will love you, like no other."

She heard this and was surprised. Then her eyes widen as she felt his lips on hers. She has seen humans kiss each other to show affection, and her trainer is showing it to her. The feeling on his kissing and his fingers was making her ache for more.

Once the kiss ended, he slid his tongue as her tongue touched his. He laid on his back on the bed, as he kept fingering her, making her wetter. The poor eevolution was whining.

"Aww, does my Sylveon need to feel good?"

She nodded, as she felt being turned around. She only saw his lower half and then she moaned as she felt a tongue going inside of her.

He began to taste her and was surprised it was a little sweet. He massages her lower self. She felt really warm inside of her.

"I need to make sure you are wet enough for the next part."

"Veon…."

He kept moving his tongue, making her wetter and wetter. The poor Pokemon needed a dick inside of her, her heat is driving her crazy.

He then stopped and placed her on the side. She heard unzipping and she looked her side. She gasped as she saw how big he was.

"That's right, I'm going to take care of your poor heat."

"Sylveon."

"Correct."

He then slowly inserted inside of her, as she began to moan loudly. She felt the largest one in her life. He kept moving inch by inch, until it was all the way in.

"Sylveon!"

"You're really tight."

Her tongue was out as she felt inch by inch going inside of her. Then it was all the way in, making her moan.

"Syl!"

"Wow….so tight…."

He then waited until it adjusted his size. Once it did, he began to move his hips.

"Are you enjoying it, Sylveon?"

"Syl!"

"Good girl."

He kept moving his hips as he felt how hot she was inside of her. The Pokemon in question felt as if she was in heaven. She felt all of his dick just hitting inside of her, feeling the hotness finally leaving her. Being satisfied by this, she whined.

"Damn…..just a bit more…"

He kept going faster and faster, and felt himself reaching to his end. He gave a deep thrust and he came hard inside of her.

She gave a loud moan as she felt his hot seed going inside of her. Her knees went weak and she collapsed. He didn't pull out as he did finish cumming.

They both laid on their sides as he was still hard. He waited for a bit and then began to move his hips.

All she did was mewl. Feeling his balls hitting her pussy with each thrust, she pondered about how long can he keep going.

 _One hour later…_

The poor Pokemon felt exhausted as he finally pulled out. He saw his hand work as his seed was coming out of her. She panted as her heat ended.

He grabbed a blanket and covered each other. He kisses her neck.

"Love you Sylveon."

"Syl...Sylveon."

He smiled softly and they slept. They never noticed they were observed as Nurse Joy wrote some notes.

"Interesting. Their bond was made again and it seems to be stronger than ever. I rarely see it in Pokemon in question. I will send these notes to the professors to give their opinion of how bonding with their Pokemon can make their relationship with their trainers stronger."

She then got up and left.

 _Few days later…_

It was dark at night as it seems that night was supposed to be a time of peace and quiet,but it wasn't.

Ash and his Sylveon were having sex and Sylveon was kissing her trainer.

"We should have done this after you evolved."

"Syl. Sylv."

"Yeah, I'm going to do this until you're cross eyed."

Oh she was ready for him. An egg was out of the question, but having her trainer do this is all worth it.

End.

A/N: Yep, short and sweet. I mean, we can't continue with this one. However, I will go for the next one and this is to make up for the earlier treatment of two girls. So the first one will be….Iris. So until then.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long delay, I had to move and had to get a new laptop. So, yeah, anyways, here is the new chapter and I apologize how short it is. I will consider a newer chapter next week or so. Until then, enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 13: A beautiful sight (Iris)  
Ash and Iris were running through the forest, enjoying the beautiful day. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and yet it felt a little cool.

"So, where are we going Iris?"

"Oh this place that I found when I was a child. I tend to go up this specific tree as it allowed me to think. It's peaceful and has an amazing view!"

"Alright!"

They kept running more until they stopped at a large tree. He was surprised how tall and big it was.

"Can it hold us?"

She nodded. "Toughest tree I know. Come on!"

They began to climb up the tree and found it very easy. He was surprised how sturdy it was, plus parts of the branches are easily gripped.

Both trainers kept climbing until they reach near the top.

"Take a look."

He did and was amazed what he saw.

He could see beyond the forest itself and see the small city in the distance. He admitted the view is perfect.

"It looks amazing up here."

"Told you" She giggled.

They both sat down as they stare at the beautiful view.

"So Ash, what are you doing back here in Unova?"

"I have two reasons."

He sat down on the branch and stare off the view. Iris followed as well and enjoyed the long distant view.

"Iris?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"How long have we been together?"

She began to think carefully and answered "5 years."

"5 years. We met when we were eleven, and how we argued a bit, but then few years after, I asked you out on a date and you said yes."

She giggled "Yeah. It was a beautiful date. You treated me so differently than when we battled at times."

He held her hand and she flushed a little. "You can be a bit of an idiot sometimes, Ash."

He smirked "Yeah, but it's worth it though. Being with you and I do feel I want something more from you."

"Really, what would that be?"

He then was looking for something on his pocket and he found it. He showed her a black box. She gasped. He opened the box and in it was a diamond ring.

"Iris. I loved you since I met you and I wanted to take the relationship to the next level. I want it to go beyond a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. Iris….will you marry me?"

Tears were coming out as she hugged him "Yes...I will marry you."

He hugs her back and caresses it. He then begins to kiss her, she kisses back. As they kept kissing, he found the opening of the kiss and slid his tongue inside of her. This surprised her as she moaned. Their tongues touching and dancing. Once the kiss ended, she panted.

"Ash…."

"I want more of you. Right here, right now."

They both got up and kept kissing as they held their hands. Her back was on the tree and she was pinned by him. She moaned from the kiss, as their tongues kept touching each other, as she felt her hands release. She stiffled a moan as her neck is being sucked.

"Ash…."

He loved her hearing her moan. She held onto him, and his hands were on her hips.

"Iris...I want you right now…"

"On top of this tree?"

"Yes…."

She nodded, and felt her buttons of her blouse being removed. Once he removed it, he saw her breasts. They weren't large, but they look perky and he licked his lips. He wanted her bra off, and he removed it. He saw her chocolaty nipples a little hard already. The young trainer began to suck on the right breast.

"Ash!"

He kept sucking on it, while Iris felt her sensitive right breast being sucked. She caresses his hair and kept switching each breast. Her moans were getting louder and her knees are getting weaker and weaker.

"Ash…."

He then stopped and then took off her panties. He placed it on the branch, and liked her pussy. A very small trimmed patch, and she was already wet.

"Please….I don't want any teasing….I want it now."

"Of course."

He unbuckled and unzipped his pants. She saw his length of his penis, it was pretty big.

"Go slow…."

He smiled and lined himself up. He slowly inserted inside of her and she winced.

"So big…"

He never felt a woman this tight at all. Heck this was his first one and he wanted to keep pushing. Slowly, but surely, he managed to penetrate her all the way in.

"Ash!"

"Iris….you're so tight!"

He waited until it adjusted. He then began to kiss her, while wiping a strand of tear on her right cheek.

"Love you, Iris."

"I love you too, Ash."

He then began to move his hips, as she began to moan from the way he is making love to her. She was even more surprised how the branch was strong, just them doing this. He kept going a little quicker and deeper.

"Faster…."

He began to move his hips more. She held on to ho him, as he began to kiss her. Her moan is muffled as he kept moving his hips.

"Please Ash, faster…"

He smiled softly and began to move his hips more as she kept moaning louder and louder.

"Ash….Ash….Ash…"

"That's it, keep saying my name, Iris. Scream my name!"

He slammed deeper inside of her. "Ash, more!"

The young couple were hanging on and kept going at it.

After time passed, he was getting close to release.

"Iris, I can't…."

"Go for it, release it!"

The he came hard inside of her as she held on. Her legs uncrossed as Ash, still held her on. She felt his hot seed spurting inside of her.

They both panted as Ash kisses her lips and she returns it in full vigour.

"I love you, Iris."

"I love you too, Ash."

He smiled softly as he caresses her cheek.

"It's very risky doing this."

"I know, but I get excited by it."

She giggled as they kissed a bit more, as the wind innocently blew in the tree itself.

End.

A/N: Well guys that is all I have. The next one will be Serena. Until then, take care guys.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys and gals, here is another chapter more. Serena is up for bat and this one has a naive Ash who is learn how Pokemon create eggs. It's a little humorous but nice. So yeah, let's have some fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 14: Beautiful Night (Serena)

Ash and Serena were out camping, after a long journey.

"So, do you think we are on schedule?"

The young trainer looked at her and smirked "I do believe so."

She went over to him who was lying down on the bed roll and was on top of him.

"Ummm….are you okay Serena?"

She nodded "Tell me Ash, would you like to learn something good?"

"Sure, but what?"

"Well, do you still got that Pikachu costume?"

"Do one with the years and shorts with a tail?"

She nodded.

"Of course."

"Put it on, I will dress up as a Fennekin."

He nodded and went to change. He wondered why would he dress up as a Pikachu? He puts on the costume and got out. He saw Serena on her Fennekin costume, a short skirt, a blouse that showed her belly and her fox-like ears and tail.

"Good. Now for a nice lesson of the day. Have you ever ponder how Pokemon eggs are made?"

He was curious about it. "I thought they would lay the eggs and that's it."

She giggled. "Oh Ash. There is more to it."

She got closer to him and held his hands.

"Want to act it out?"

He was curious and nodded.

"Good."

She kisses his lips which surprises him. As she kisses, she looks at him and frowns a little. "Could you kiss my lips back?"

He nodded and kisses her lips. This surprised her more as the kiss felt good. Ash was naive as he heard her moan. He wanted to say something, but she slid her tongue on his mouth. He copies her movement.

For the honey-blonde trainer, she was already feeling hot. His kisses were that of experience, yet looked naive.

Once they parted away, a trail of saliva was on her mouth.

"Wow…."

Ash did liked it.

"Touch me…"

He blinked. "What?"

She realized he didn't know how to. So she grabbed his hands and cupped them on her breasts. He was surprised he was touching her breasts.

"Uhhh….are you sure?"

"Yes...squeeze it gently. Think of it as massaging a pillow, only not too hard."

He nodded and began to squeeze and grope her breasts. He was amazed how soft they are and how big they are. This effect added Serena moaning.

"Keep going Ash…"

He nodded as he kept massaging them, squeezing them.

"Pulls the top up...please."

He gulped and he did. He saw her bare breasts. They were large and saw pink nipples. He began to massage her breasts again.

"Ahhh….keep going Ash…."

He did so and went to pinch her nipples gently. This got her knees weak and felt wet on her panties.

"Oh yes….now suck on my breasts, Ash. Just like a baby…"

He nodded and sucked on her right breast, making her moan more and drool a little.

"Oh gods…"

She began to finger herself while he kept sucking on her breasts. He kept switching each one as she was already in a losing it.

"You are doing great Ash….ahhh!"

He sucked a little harder, as he held on to her.

"Ash…"

He then stopped and saw how her face was. It looked like she is satisfied.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and shook herself.

"Do you want to feel what I feel?"

He was curious and nodded.

She got on her knees and began to pull his shorts off.

"Uhhh…."

"Shhh...let me do this."

She saw his penis and was surprised how big it looked. Then again, the books never do justice with the real thing. She licked her lips and began to suck on it.

"What the?!"

His breathing hitched as he never felt this good. She kept sucking on it, while looking up at Ash. He looked down and she saw this look he has never seen before. A needy look.

"Serena!"

She kept sucking on his length, then began to suck on his balls. She stroked it, making him feel good more. She smirked at the noises he was making, and knew she had him.

"Do you like it Ash?"

"Yes….is that how Pokemon feel before laying an egg?"

She giggled as she stroked faster "Oh yes. But this is to prep you for the main part."

"Ahhh…"

"Mmmm….as much as I want you to cum, I would prefer a better place to do it." She then stopped stroking him. "Sit down."

He does so, while she goes over to him. She slowly inserted herself inside of his large dick.

"Mmm...so big."

"You're tight…"

She slowly went in, and thankfully, it was somewhat slick. Then it was all the way in.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

Both were panting as they stared at each other. They both began to kiss, holding on to each other.

Without warning, he began to move his hips.

"Yes...move your hips….this is how eggs start the process…"

"Wow….no wonder Pokemon like this…."

She moaned as she held on to him. He saw her breasts bounce and began to suck on it.

"Faster…."

He moved his hips more while she was helping him. Both were feeling this great sensation as the sound of their skin slapping, as nothing disturbed them.

Time passed as they were getting close. They kept going faster and faster. He then went deep inside of her as both screamed.

"Ash!"

"Serena!"

He came hard inside of her, filling her womb up.

"So hot…"

He kept cumming until he stopped. Both panted, and yet she felt he was still hard.

"Let me lay down, Ash."

He nodded as she winced when she got out. Then she laid on her back as he entered her again, making her moan.

"Slow down!"

"I can't, it feels so good."

She crosses her legs around his waist as he moved his hips more. He wanted more of this feeling, it is better than any Pokemon battle. He began to kiss her. He liked the kissing a lot.

Serena was surprised how fast he was getting the hang of it all. She kept moaning more and more, as she began to lose her control as she was already ready to orgasm again.

Ash kept going and ignored the hard scratch on his back. He heard her mewl, and he smiled.

"So close Serena…."

He went faster and faster, until he thrusted deep inside of her. He came hard inside of her as all she could do is moan from the feeling of his seed inside of her. Her legs were uncrossed, and her eyes nearly rolled back, and she was a little tired.

Once he pulled out, some of his seed was coming out. She turned in all fours, and something in Ash wanted to try. He saw her other hole. He puts the tip on it.

"Wait-"

She screamed as he went inside of her.

"Really tight!"

"Not my ass...not my-ahhh!"

It went all the way in. She felt both pain and pleasure. He began to move his hips as all she could do is enjoy it.

"It...oh gods!"

She was getting wetter and wetter. Who knew she was into it?

Ash loved hearing her moan, as he sucked on her neck.

"You feel so good."

"Ah...Ash...faster…"

He kept going faster and faster. He grabbed her butt cheeks and massages them. She had her next orgasm, but Ash wasn't even done.

"Ash….I'm almost out of it…"

"Just a bit more…"

He went faster and faster until he went deep inside of her. He released hard and he grunted.

"Assshhhh…."

After he came hard, he pulled out and Serena nearly lost conscious as Ash panted.

"Wow. That was awesome, Serena."

All she could do is nodding.

"Kiss me."

He smiled and kisses her lips and held her on.

 _One year later…._

For Ash and Serena, this was the first time they were parents at a young age. They were however, happy about it. A little boy with a tuft of blonde hair but brown eyes, was pushed in a small carriage by Serena as Ash smiled softly.

"I love what we created."

"Indeed."

"You seem to wanted more as you carried our baby."

"Well, I couldn't help it."

He kisses her cheek. He then whispered "I do want to try out some new moves from that sutra book you gave me."

She blushed and nodded "Sure. After we are done walking our little one."

He chuckled as they kept walking.

End.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Next time will be…..Duplica! Until then take care guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright guys, welcome to another chapter more. Now this I needed help and thanks to DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE for giving me the idea. I decided to run with and have fun. So hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor the Bowsette meme.

Chapter 15: Breaking a Cosplay (Duplica)

A young woman with teal hair color, was looking through a designs of another costume. Thus far, she felt somewhat frustrated.

"What would Ash like this time?!"

She wanted to do something for their second year of their relationship. They both went out on a date after he returned from a long journey and were enjoying their company. Then after few more dates, the rest is history.

He has this thing of enjoying her playing different characters. He loved how her cosplay skills work and tend to roleplay a bit. However, she wanted to take a step further, and wanted to excite their lives.

She tried a few subtle cosplays, but it seems it hasn't worked yet. She tried a Nurse Joy, but it didn't. She even dressed up as a Pikachu, but that didn't get him excited enough.

She was tempted to give up, but she needed to know what his likes are. Maybe she could investigate something about Ash by looking through what his likes are That means looking through his computer.

Thankfully it was on his room they are sharing. She went and turned his computer on, and waited. Once it loaded, it was asking a password.

"Hmmm…"

She typed the words 'PikaPower!', considering how he got an autograph signed by the band same name in question, and it logged her in. She has this deadpanned look "Wow….how original."

She began to look around and her eyes widen at the images he had. It was a drawing of a woman, wearing a black corset, black panties with black boots, a turtle shell with spikes, blonde hair, and horns on her sides. A small crown was on top of her head and looking seductive.

"So that is what Ash likes….hmmm...I can make this work."

She began to plan out the costume and when to do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two weeks later…._

Ash was exhausted after a long trip from Unova. He was in a press conference involving a big tournament and he was a guest for the said event.

Too many questions about if he was competing, or the type of Pokemon he would use. It went on and on and he grew tired answering the nearly identical questions.

He was glad that he was home and can be with Duplica. He hoped she was around the house, so they could head out on a date. Just as he entered, he saw a sight that made his jaw drop.

A blonde haired woman wearing a black coresste on with a lacy panties. She was wearing spiked armbands and a choker. A turtle shell with spikes and a tail on her and horns, he was surprised to see who it was.

"Hello Ash." She walked over, wearing her high heels, seductively. "You must be very tired…."

She closed the door behind him and was still in place. She pressed her body clothes to his, feeling her large breasts on his chest.

"Maybe I can help you….relieve yourself of all the stress. After all….I am feeling very warm."

She gave a sweet kiss on the lips, as Ash kisses her back.

The kiss became more passionate as he cups her face, while she is trying to take his pants off. He smirked as he stood back and watched. She took it off and moaned happily.

"Mmm...I love sausage."

She gave it a kiss on the tip and began to suck on it. Ash groaned as he caresses her hair, while she looked up.

"Damn Bowsette, you're pretty good at this."

She smiled as she kept sucking on it. She then began to suck on his balls while stroking a bit fast.

"More…"

She smirked as she stopped, which lead Ash to frown.

"Oh come on! Don't do this to me."

"Oh come on, don't you want me to feel good as well?"

To heck with waiting he pulled the top down and saw her large breasts. He immediately dived and began to suck on it.

"Yes, suck on it, Ash."

He kept switching breasts, while massaging her butt cheeks. As he did, he felt the 'tail' and realized how it wasn't around her waist. It was a butt plug tail. He smirked as he sucked on her breasts. He massages her butt cheeks and began to play the tail.

She squealed for joy "Oh fuck!"

He smirked as he sucked a little harder. Duplica was losing it from her lover's breast sucking and moving her tail, it was making her wetter and wetter.

"Ah...I'm cumming...I'm cumming…"

He then stopped and looked at her innocently. She mewled in protest. "Not fair…."

"Call it even. How about we take this upstairs?"

She nodded, as she squealed in surprise when he carried her. Thankfully the spike shell wasn't sharp at all.

He made it to the main bedroom and laid in all fours. He took the rest of his clothes off, and took Duplica's bottom off. He saw how wet her womanhood was. He slowly inserted himself inside of her, making her moan.

"So big!"

"Damn Bowsette, you're tight inside!"

He then pushed all the way in. She moaned happily, and then felt his lips on hers. She began to kiss back.

"Please...no more teasing…"

He began to move his hips as she moaned happily. It was a great feeling for her, having both holes filled out, as her tongue is out.

Ash smirked "I wanted to do this to you Duplica. A cosplay that I'm a fan of and making love to you."

"I love it. Please, go faster…."

He smirked as he went faster and faster. He grabbed her breasts and squeezes them. She moaned happily as he sucked on her neck.

She was getting wetter and wetter. He felt her tightness and kept going faster and faster. He couldn't hold it any long and he came hard inside of her.

"Here it comes!"

Her eyes nearly crossed as she felt her womb being filled with is hot seed. She nearly collapsed as she was turned around. He lifted her lower body and got inside of her again. Her tongue is out, sweat was glistening on her body as she could all but moan from his large length going inside of her.

He smirked, watching her moan. He grabbed her tail and pulled it out, making her orgasm again.

"Such a lewd woman. Already came from pulling your tail out."

She couldn't answer as she was too focused on his dick, driving it more and more. She hasn't recovered yet and was just taking it.

"Even though your a bit slick, your still tight."

"I can't help it…."

He kept pounding into her and was already getting close for release.

"Here it comes!"

He grunted and came hard inside of her. All she could do is moan, her eyes nearly rolled as her tongue was out. He then placed her down and flipped her on her stomach.

He had a dirty grin and knew he had one more orgasm he could do left.

"Let's see how your tail hole is…"

WHen she heard that, she began to protest "Wait…."

He didn't listen and slid it on her anus. All she could do is moan from both pain and pleasure.

She couldn't scream from it.

"Tell me Bowsette, do you like it? From how your lack of reaction and your tight hole, I would take it as a yes."

He then began to move his hips. All she could do is moan from his pounding, and she was feeling good now.

"Faster...faster…."

"Yes my Bowsette, you wanted a nice large dick on it I bet."

"Please, keep pounding it. Keep going until I can't think nothing but your dick!"

He smirked as he slapped her right buttcheek. She moaned in pleasure from the hit and knew she was already lost in thoughts.

She wanted nothing but his hot meat to release his seed on her butt.

He moved his hips faster and faster. He was already getting close again.

He then thrusted balls deep inside and he came hard.

"Damn!"

All she could do is moan as she orgasmed again.

After releasing his load on her, he pulled out and saw how it was leaking out of her. He went to grab a small towel and he cleaned his penis. He took off her spike shell, as she decided to lay on her back. He seemed to still be harden as she panted. Ash got on top of her and placed his still harden dick between her breasts.

The cosplayer knew what he wanted and she squeezed her breasts together. He groaned as he began to move his hips more.

"I swear….your a very….horny guy…"

"I can't help it….I think this might be my last one….I think."

She giggled, as he moved his hips. She moaned happily.

"Do you like my tits?"

"Yeah….."

He moved his hips faster, as she licks his penis tip.

"Oh shit…."

She smirked as he moved faster and faster.

"Here it comes."

She gasped as he came on her face and breasts. More and more came out of it as he groaned happily.

"Yeah….."

He then got off of her and he panted. She licked her lips, tasting his seed as she moaned happily.

"Yummy…"

She looked at her side and found Ash panted as his penis finally softened. She grabed a small towel and cleaned herself up. She took off her wig and fixed her hair a bit. She wobbled back and laid next to Ash.

"Happy 2nd anniversary…"

He smiled "Best one yet!"

"It is…"

"How did you know though?"

"Saw those pics on your computer and I decided to fulfill you fantasy.

"Cool...cool. Maybe next time I will fulfill yours."

"Oh don't worry I could show you another time."

Then they held on each other and slept.

 _One and a half year later…._

Ash and Duplica just finished their Halloween walk, while Ash pushed the carriage in. Ash wore a red shirt with blue overalls along with a mustache. Duplica wore her Bowsette costume again and the little baby wore a Bowser Jr costume. He was already asleep as Ash puts the baby to his crip.

He smiled softly as he kisses his forehead.

"Duplica, you brought me such a beautiful baby in this world."

"True, but I needed your end to let it happen."

He nodded as he saw her costume and noticed that her breasts. They did grow a little larger. He got behind her and squeezed her breasts.

She gasped.

"I want you….Bowsette."

She smirked "Okay, Mario. Let's leave Bowser Jr. to sleep and take it elsewhere."

They both left as the baby slept peacefully for another night passion. She hopes it will be a little girl this time.

End.

A/N: Thank you guys for reading this. I am uncertain on who is next, so I will look through the list and see who I will do. So thank you guys and have a good one.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, sorry about the long delay for this one. I had very little motivation or any idea who would be next, so I decided to go for this girl, Cassidy. I do hope you guys and gals enjoy it as it is somewhat a continuation of Jessie...sort of. Until then enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 16: Turning the tables (Cassidy)  
Ash was handcuffed behind a chair and already was free. He was just waiting for the interrogator and will take whoever it is hard.

His mistake of sneaking inside of a Team Rocket facility was not dealing with the cameras and he is paying for it in a large manner. What they forgot to do is to check if he had anything on his pockets or wrists properly. He learned he had handcuffs, which makes his escape easier. He got a small lockpick and freed himself already, but he wanted to have some fun.

Then he saw a woman that was in charge of the place. He smirked as he saw a long blonde/orange haired woman, with a black colored Team Rocket uniform. He can see it does show her curves by how it is hugging her body a little bit.

She walked over to the smirking trainer in question. She knew who this man was, Ash Ketchum, a very dangerous man in the whole Johto region. He stopped Team Rocket's Kanto division and took them out. She knew the risks and was ready to get any information out of him.

The woman took out a whipping crop and smirked.

"You won't be smiling much, Ash. We will get some information about Lance and the League itself."

He smirked.

"Oh I don't know about that. I mean, I have the advantage here."

She then grabbed him by the collar "Oh really?"

"I do. Now, before you begin with whatever you are going to do with me. I want to ask, if anyone can here us in here?"

She shook her head "Not only that, but no cameras here. We don't want the screams to reach outside of this room."

He then smiled widely and showed he was free. "Good."

Her eyes widen and then was pinned on the table. She struggled a bit, but he held her pretty well.

"Hmmm….what do I do with a hot looking Rocket like yourself? I can just knock you out, but I don't like to hit women in the face. No...what can I do?"

"Damn it! Let me go!"

"Oh shush you! You have no power over me. Besides…." His hand began to reach her left breast, as he made a slightly squeeze making her gasp."When was the last time you had a good time."

"F-Fuck you."

"Yeah. I doubt that chain smoker Butch can give it to you."

His hands caresses her abdomen. "I remembered how Jessie was in the same situation as you were….and you wonder why she disappeared."

She then remembered how Jessie was gone and James with Meowth just quit. She wondered about that.

"Well let's just say, she knows better. You are so much like her, flaunting her body around other men, just to get what you want. Now though, you will get it to work."

"N-no."

She tried to move, but then felt stunned for a moment. She then saw his eyes glowed for a bit and was turned on her stomach. He grabbed her whipping crop and smacked her on her butt. She moaned in pain.

"Such a bad girl. Always the spoil girl…" another hit "Wanting things your way. I bet you are the type that will beg for daddy for things or you will throw a tantrum." Another hit.

She moaned in pain, and yet was getting aroused by it. No, how could she. He then went and massages her butt cheek, while she tried not to moan. He then slid under her skirt and he smirked.

"Well, well you are a kinky girl."

"No I'm not!"

Another hit on her butt.

"Don't lie. I can tell how wet you are, just like Jessie."

She then realized that Jessie was with him. She struggled a bit, but something was holding her down. She didn't know what it was but noticed how his eyes glowed. It was power, but unknown to she knew she couldn't escape.

She then was turned around and her top was ripped off along with her bra. He then massages her breasts.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes…"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes….master…"

"Oh you are learning fast. Good, good."

He then began to suck on her breasts. She moaned as he sucked on her breasts more and more.

"Oh gods!"

He began to nibble on them and she was losing this battle already. She wanted to submit to it more as she held on his head. Her tongue was out and was trying not to orgasm early on. She then felt her skirt and panties are off.

He plunged two fingers as he continued sucking on her right breast.

"Ahhh…master."

"Enjoy it my new pet."

He get moving his fingers more and more, as she was in ecstasy. She tried to focus what was going on, but couldn't.

"I'm cumming….I'm cumming…."

"Then go ahead, cum all over the table."

She orgasmed hard as she squirted heavily. He smirked as he furiously fingered her as Cassidy nearly fainted. He tasted her and liked it. He then placed two fingers on her mouth.

"Lick."

She licked her own juices and looked at Ash. He smirked as he began to take off his pants. He got on top of her, placing his dick between her large breasts. He squeezed her breasts together and began to move his hips.

Cassidy began to lick the tip of it. He groaned. "Keep going."

He moved his hips more as he felt her lips on his whole dick. He kept moving, going faster and faster.

She sucked earnestly, wanting to know how much is he holding up. She then felt him twitch and she began to taste his seed. So much was coming out as her eyes widen. She swallowed as much as she could, and she pulled out. A large mount of it was hitting her face. She licked his still harden dick as she smirked.

"Mmm...tasty."

"We aren't finished."

He got her up and placed her in all fours on the table. He then slapped it, as she moaned.

"Let's see how tight are you."

She tried to hold her moan as he slowly pushed his large manhood inside of her. She began feel inch by inch going inside of her. She kept moaning until she felt a thrust going all the way in.

"Ahhh!"

"That's it, scream for me."

He just couldn't wait and began to slam inside of her. He held on to her hips and kept moving his hips fast.

"You're so tight!"

All she could responds are moans. She then felt her breasts being grabbed and squeezed. This caused her moans to be louder. She then felt her nipples pinched as she moaned loudly.

"Ahhh!"

"Are you enjoying, pet?!"

"Yes! More! Keep pinching them!"

He pinches them again as he went faster and faster. She kept getting wetter and wetter.

All she could do is get lost in this wave of pleasure and just hang on.

After minutes, after minutes, he was getting close as so was Cassidy. He kept going faster and faster until they both came hard.

"Shit!"

She then felt his load inside of her womb. She moaned as she felt it being overfilled. Some of it spilled out of her womanhood as Ash smirked.

"Good girl."

He caresses her back and butt. He then pulled out and saw his work as Cassidy was lost in her satisfaction.

"I do hope you do come live with me. You will have all what you want and more."

All she could do is nod and he puts his pants up. He then kisses her and leaves her on the table.

Ash went to take out the Rockets and begin to purge the people in charge of the place.

 _Two years later…._

Ash arrived home as he smelled the delicious cooking. He went over to the kitchen and saw both Cassidy and Jessie finishing up. He went over and kisses the neck of Cassidy and then Jessie.

"Hey there."

They both smiled as they turn off the stove.

"How are my beautiful pets doing?"

Cassidy spoke "Doing well, Billy is asleep after running around a lot. Who knew he would have as much energy as his father."

Jessie added "You already know how little Sally is mischievous but she is asleep as well after playing a lot with Pikachu."

Who knew having two women would be the best. He was making a lot of money already and taking care of his two lovers and two children are too easy for him. He then grabbed one of each of their breasts and squeezed them.

"They do seem somewhat lonely. Maybe a little brother and sister would suffice?"

They moaned happily.

"Aren't you hungry though?"

Ash gave a sly smirk "How about we skip this meal and I would have both of you."

He then kisses Cassidy first as Jessie went on her knees to take off his pants.

Yep, life was good for Ash Ketchum.

End.

A/N: Well hope you guys and gals like that. The next person would most likely be Sabrina, on a what if story. I will continue to look through other characters and I doubt I will run out of women here. So many of them so little time. Until then take care guys and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, here is the long waited chapter. So I do hope you enjoy some Ash and Sabrina. I will add a new one soon. Until then, just enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 17: Clearing the Mind.

It was a struggling fight as Ash is going all out. It seems that Haunter is doing his best to make her smile and laugh, while Ash is trying to win this fight.

Both Misty and Brock were still on their doll forms and all he could do is win this.

"Face it, Ash. This battle is over."

He had a serious look and looked at his Pikachu. He was still standing, but knew that the long run, he won't last long. He then thought of an idea. He knew it was a gamble, but she needed to feel something.

"You know….I feel sorry for you."

She raised her eyebrow on the intrigue "Explain."

"How could someone like you can never feel? You are going to miss a lot nice things."

She got up and tilted her head "What do you mean?"

He knew he was gambling it, but this will make her feel something. He stepped forward and kept his mind calm. He then called Pikachu "Pikachu, stay there."

His friend nodded and waited. Sabrina took one look at her Pokemon and he nodded and sat.

She then got up from her throne "Very well. Show me."

"Do you have a bedroom?"

Her eyes narrowed "Yes."

"Take me there."

All she did was snap her fingers and both were gone.

 _Bedroom_

They both landed and he looked around. It had a nice lavender color, but it seemed….plain.

"So, show me what I am going to miss."

He looked at her, and saw this serious look on her. It had a cold expression on her eyes and he knew he had to win this one.

"Of course. But first, let me ask you. Have you ever been kissed before?"

"No."

"Are you curious what is it like?"

"Why do you ask something trivial?"

"Oh trust me, it is the best feeling in the world. Want to feel it?"

"Show me."

He went over, cupped her face and began to kiss her lips.

This caught her off guard as this kiss feels different. She was kissed on her cheek by her mother and father, but...it felt strange.

Just as she was about to saw something, she felt his tongue go inside of her mouth. Their tongues touched moved as she made a moan sound. She felt….strange.

For Ash, this was working so far. He kept the kiss more heated and she then noticed, she was flushed a bit.

Once they parted, a small saliva escaped and they started. Both panted as he went back to kissing her and holding her close.

The psychic gym leader was this warmth feeling that is growing and she was….liking. The kiss became more intense, that she felt really hot and her clothes were causing her to feel a bit of discomfort.

In another room, a little girl felt herself disappearing and realized Sabrina is finding her emotions.

Then she was gone.

Sabrina then felt her black blouse being taken off. She wanted to say something about it, but the heat was becoming too much. The blouse was off and he saw she was wearing a lavender colored bra. He was amazed how nice and large her breasts are.

"Beautiful."

She blushed at the comment. Being called beautiful.

Then she gasped as he grasped her breasts. He began to massage them, making her moan.

"Nice and soft."

"I feel weird…."

"Don't worry, you will love every moment of it all."

He kept massaging them until he unclipped her bra. He saw how large her areola and nipples are. He licked his lips and began to suck on the right breast.

"Ash!"

He smirked and just kept sucking on it, while massaging her other breast. She smelled so nice, strangely enough like lavender, while her breast tasted good. He then slid both hands on her butt cheek, and squeezing it. He switched the other breast and hearing her moan loudly.

"Ahh….Ash…."

He stopped sucking on it and he looked at her. "This is just a start…"

He then took off her pants and saw her matching colored panties. He pulled them down and saw her trimmed pussy. So perfect on his eyes. Alrighty her boots and socks are off, he kisses her feet and continues to go, down and down.

"Ash…"

He then stopped before reaching her outer lips. He took a simple breathe on his nostrils and smelled her scent. Very enticing for him.

He took a small lick until reaching to her little button.

"Ahhh!"

He then slid his tongue inside of her. She began to thrash as this was a different territory for her. She grasped the side of her bedsheets and moaned loudly.

"More! More!"

He then grabbed her thighs and just moved his tongue more. Swirling around and then just having his tongue on top of her pussy. She grabbed his head, pulling him more in.

"Please Ash, keep going!"

Hearing the most powerful psychic user begging for him, turned him on. He moved his tongue more as he began to taste her juices.

All comes to an end for a first timer as she orgasmed strong.

"ASH!"

She held on as he tasted her juices. So much was coming out, but it never drowned him. Such a sweet tasty nectar just kept going until she stopped. Her eyes nearly crossed as she lost grip from holding his head.

Ash pulled back and smiled.

"We are not done yet, Sabrina."

She barely looked over as he saw he was undressing himself. Her eyes widen how big his dick was. She glanced at a book once, but never seen on in that size, let seeing a good looking man.

He then sat next to her as she got up.

"Sit on my lap."

She nodded and went over to sit on it. She then felt being picked up and she was in front of him.

"Ready?"

She nodded as she felt the tip going on her pussy lips. She winced a bit as she felt going inside. It went in a little bit more inside of her.

"So tight…"

He kept pulling her closer until he was all the way, breaking her hymen.

"Ahhh!"

A bit of blood was coming out, as her psychic powers lifted the small cabinet and just slammed it down hard.

She felt his kisses on her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Sorry I went hard, but it is the only way."

She nodded and she felt nothing but love from him. She never felt this feeling before and she was enjoying it. The pain did stop and she looked at his brown eyes. She could have sworn they were glowing, but shrugged it off.

"Ready for more?"

She nodded as he moved his hips.

The psychic gym leader moved her hips as well and the feeling was very good. She placed her hands on his shoulder as she looked into his eyes.

Ash then smirked and sucked on her right breast, increasing her needs more than ever.

"More...more!"

As this was going on, her psychic powers were being manifested around the room. It was lifting and dropping things.

"Ash…faster…"

She moved her hips faster and faster, as Ash moved his as well. Still sucking her breasts, his eyes glowed and managed to calm the area down. They were both glowing, trying to dominate one another, until Ash became the victor. His energy bonded with hers willingly as they kept going more and more.

"Ash...Ash...Ash!"

Time passed and he was close to his release. He kept moving faster and faster.

"Sabrina...I'm close…"

"Me too!"

They both went faster and faster, until he gave a final thrust.

"Sabrina!"

"Ash!"

He came hard inside of her, filling her womb. His seed found an egg and managed to penetrate it.

Sabrina panted and kisses his lips. He smiled as he kisses back. She then stopped kissing and whispered his ear.

"I want more."

He pulled out and placed her in the bed in all fours. He then went back inside, making her moan more.

"Let's see how much longer can you last."

The trainer kept moving his hips, slamming his large manhood inside of Sabrina's pussy.

 _Two hours later…_

Ash groaned as he felt Sabrina's hand, stroking him.

"Shit…"

He then came hard on her face and breasts. She tasted his seed and enjoyed it.

They tried various positions, trying to find the maximum pleasure. He kept releasing each time, and even tried a nice titfuck. She was messy, but the most mess was in her womanhood.

She licked the tip and she laid on soft carpet. He panted as he picked her up, and laid her on the bed. He laid next to her.

"It felt good….thank you."

He nodded and both fell asleep.

 _Next day..._

Ash and his now transformed friends, were waving goodbye. Before he left, he kisses her lips and whispers "I will keep seeing you."

She nodded as her mother waved goodbye, while the father was more curious about it. Plus, he sensed another lifeform on her daughter.

Normally he would be angry at this, but he knows this man was worthy of being her future husband of his little girl.

He looked them and knew things changed in his family.

 _Two years later…._

A little girl with green hair and brown eyes, finished playing with Gengar. The ghost Pokemon giggled as she went to see her dad.

"Papa!"

"Hey Christine. Did you have fun?"

She nodded. Both Ash and Sabrina had a beautiful daughter. Having both of their parents powers, he trained gently as did Sabrina. They hope as she is at the age of 5, she would have her powers under control.

She nodded 'Gengah was funny!"

Gengar nodded an agreement.

Ash then went inside of the home he bought, after winning the league. He saw his wife, pregnant again, bringing food for them.

"Welcome back."

Ash nodded and placed her daughter on her high chair, while he saw next to her. Once the food was served and they ate.

"I love you Sabrina."

"I love you too...so is our little one here."

She rubbed her stomach and felt a small power. Oh this one was going to be powerful as well.

"I can sense our little one."

"Yes, just like the father."

He chuckled and they were one happy family.

End.

A/N: Yep, a what if finished and all worth it. Next time will be a nice Solona, our favorite Pokemon Ranger. I do wonder how the scenario will play out. Oh well, let's just wait and see, until then take care!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, Happy New Year and welcome to another chapter more. I am alive and well so here is a new chapter more. A request was made about this character and it is interesting that a few or none stories were placed about them. So enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 18: Calming a Beast (Solana)  
The young Pokemon Ranger was getting the last equipment she needs, and placed it on her backpack.

There were rumors of an unknown creature, causing a number of people to disappear, only to reappear differently. Men, were roughed up, but fine. Women, they appeared in a satisfied look and left unharmed. Older people found their way back, children as well. Criminals vary and they can't seem to remember how the person looked.

She even noticed a number of Pokemon avoiding around the area like some plague of sort. She was ready and she left.

 _Two hours later…_

She arrived around the forest area she needed to be. She knows about it, due to how their less Pokemon around the area. She focused on her journey and kept moving deeper into the forest and thus far nothing, but then felt something was off.

She took out a device and pressed a button. She tried to look for any anomaly. She moved it a bit more until it beeped. She stopped and pointed at the location.

"Alright...let's see what you are."

She ran toward the direction as it beeped.

It beeped for a bit until it was getting smaller beeps. She pointed at another direction and she immediately went to that direction.

She kept running faster and faster, as the beeping went faster and faster.

Then it made a wheeze sound as she stopped. She looked around and took out a Pokeball. She was ready for anything.

Before anything could happen, she felt somewhat woozy for a bit. She wanted to release her Pokemon, but couldn't. Then she lost conscious.

 _Unknown location…._

She woke up and looked around. She was in some room, and looked for her Pokemon belt, but it was gone. She felt a bit nervous about it all. Then she opened the door and looked into a living room.

"Welcome."

She turned and saw a good looking man with dark hair and little zig zag on his cheeks.

"Where am I?"

"My home."

She blinked and looked around.

"How did you manage to put it together?"

"Oh, a few years of moving things here, for reasons."

Now she grew curious.

"Reasons?"

He nodded as he walked toward her. She felt warm on her body and couldn't explain it. He was close to her as she blushed a bit.

"Yes. You see, I have this knack of attracting certain attention. At first I protected myself, but it turns out….if I don't protect myself what happens right now, it might not go away."

Her eyes widen as he began to kiss her. In the back part of her mind, she wanted to push him, but it was squashed immediately.

She moaned from the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss felt great to her, as she felt his hand caressing her hair and back. She smiled softly from the kiss and can't explain why she wanted more from him.

Her red jacket was off, leaving her white shirt still on. They kept kissing more until they were both on a couch. How did it reach there?

She can't exactly remember how she is slowly getting undressed, but she wanted this. She needed it.

For Ash though, his powers were finally going to be contained well enough on this beautiful woman.

She then moaned as she felt his lips on her right breast. She caresses his dark hair, while he kept sucking a bit more.

He then switched on the other one, while he caresses her stomach.

"Ahhh…"

He smirked while he kept sucking on her breasts. He then moved his kisses down to her stomach and laid her on her spreads her legs and began to kiss her thighs. She gasped as she realized what he is going to do.

"Be gentle…."

He smirked and he slid his tongue all the way in. He moved it for a bit, tasting her juices. She tasted different than the other women. This one tasted perfect, honey-like. He then added his aura into it.

The poor young woman was moaning as she held on his head.

"Ash!"

He held on to her as he tasted more of her.

"More, more!"

He moved his tongue more, until he sucked on her clitoris button. She arched her back as she moaned loudly.

"Ash, I'm cumming!"

She then squirts hard on his mouth as he tasted and drank her juices. He enjoyed the taste of her honey pot, as he smiled. He got up and watched how she was nearly cross-eyed after just her first orgasm of many that she will deal with.

She panted as the teal hair colored woman looked at the man in front of her. Her legs spread and saw that his dick was out. Already hard, she never seen one that big before. Only in books.

She then saw him put the tip on her outer lips and began to tease her by moving it around it.

"Ash...don't tease….please."

He liked hearing whenever a beautiful woman begs. He is preparing for a new life for him and hoped she is ready for it.

He then slowly went inside of her, as she stifled her moan. She felt inch by inch going inside of her, as this large dick was sliding more and more.

"You're so tight…"

"You're so….Ahhh!"

He was all the way inside of her. He began to kiss her cheeks, while wiping away her tears.

"Shhh...don't worry, it will feel good after."

She nodded as she felt loved by him. She felt his caresses and kisses, knowing she was safe.

She then felt her scrunchy that is holding her ponytail, letting it loose.

"Beautiful."

She smiled and kisses him as he begins to move his hips. She wraps her legs around his waist as he begins to move more.

The young ranger was moaning happily as she felt every inch going in and out of her.

"Faster….faster…."

The young man moved himself faster.

He then picked her up and he was standing up. She moved her hips as she was hanging on to him.

Ash kept making love to her as he massages her butt cheeks and slyly slides a finger inside of her butt. This made her moan louder.

"You seem to like it."

"It's too much!"

After time passes, the poor girl went through another orgasm and he wasn't even done. He kept moving faster and faster. She was heading to another one.

"I'm cumming again…."

"I'm cumming!"

She then orgasmed again and felt the hot liquid going inside of her. Millions and millions of little sperms swimming inside of her, finding her egg. They found it and one of them got inside of it, fertilizing it.

Solana's legs tremble a bit and she still felt carried. She then felt movement as they went from one room to another. They arrived in the bed and he pulled her out and placed her on his bed. He then places her on all fours.

"We are just starting."

He then slid inside of her and moaned happily. She then felt him going at it again and again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two hours later…._

Ash grunted one last time, as the teal haired woman tasted his seed, as she moaned happily. She pulled out after every last drop was given and swallowed some of it. She then showed it on her mouth as she opened it.

"Wow….you're amazing Solana…."

She swallowed the rest and giggle. "You released a lot, Ash."

"Yeah...you're a mess though."

She looked and noticed her crotch is messy with his seed, and her breasts as well.

"Let's get myself cleaned up."

He smirked as he carried her to the shower room. Her life changed and would never be the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two years later…._

A small baby with teal tuff hair and zig zag on her face, was asleep. Her parents were in another room, where the noise is nearly dappen.

Solana, a former ranger, left the organization and focused on Ash. The anomaly disappeared and the place is safe once more.

At that point she gave her first daughter, Artemis. And now, she is in the room, with a small baby bump, naked and had her legs spread open as Ash is slamming inside of her.

"Ah...Ash...careful with the baby…."

"Don't worry...I am not going to hurt our new baby."

"Good...good."

"Do you want it to have your eyes or mine?"

"Yours this time…"

He smirked as his body glowed. He managed to make the change. Ash's power finally bonded with someone and unknowingly it allowed both of them have a slowing age process and have a greater control of it.

Ash felt at peace and the number of children that would spread all over it would lead to a change. A change that is needed in the world.

End.

A/N: Phew, another chapter done. The next one would be the highly requested one: Misty. Trust me I already have an idea for this one and it will be nice. Until then take care guys.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone, here is the promised one for Misty. This one involves her as a mermaid, predictable I know, but let's see how this plays out. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 19 Meeting a Mermaid (Misty)

Ash, a respectable captain, was sailing the seas. His purpose is to look for something valuable, gold.

"Sir, the seas are getting a little rough here!" One sailor told him.

"Nonsense! The sea is testing our resolve, keep sailing!"

The sailor shook his head and went on his way. Thus far the sea has been a little tough, but the wind is helpful on their sailing. Ash love the thrill of the adventure and is willing to find something that is valuable.

As he sails on, a lone woman in the sea, with long red hair, blue eyes and wearing clams as bra piece, was swimming around. Her top of the body, all human, but the bottom all fish. She saw the ship from a distance and grew curious of it all.

She swam fast and went to see it. Once arriving, she carefully peered on the side of the ship. Sailors were too busy to notice the young woman from the peer, then again she is barely noticeable. She then spotted a handsome dark haired man with zig-zag marks on his face.

"Gorgeous…."

She watched him smiling and staring at the horizon.

Ash looked through the telescope as he frowned.

"It seems we are about to pick up a storm!"

The sailors looked into the distance and noticed dark clouds are looming about.

"Alright men, let's move it out of here!"

They began to immediately work turning the ship to a different direction. It was difficult as the wind was going against them.

"Hurry!"

The dark clouds were already nearing the ship, as they heard thunder rumbling. The mermaid got off the ship and grew concerned of the storm. She could swim it easily, but pondered about their survival.

Then lightning strikes and it hit the top of the sail, making it burn.

"I want everyone to abandon ship!"

A number of sailors and passengers began to evacuate. Ash stayed behind and made sure each passenger managed to escape.

He saw the fire getting bigger and bigger. As he saw the last person going in a lifeboat, the base of the sail broke off, and Ash jumped out of the ship. As he was out, and swam out of the way, he heard the explosion, which he hoped they manage to sail away. He then felt something heavy on his back and realized it was a heavy chain.

He tried to move out of the way, but it was caught on his ankle. He was slowly losing air, until he felt something on his mouth and was able to breathe. He saw a pair of beautiful eyes, while he shared air on a beautiful woman.

She helped him out and both swam on the distance a bit more until they reached the surface. He took a nice deep breath of fresh air and he began to pant.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He smiled softly. "I'm Ash."

"Misty." She smiled softly.

"Do you know if you can help me find land?"

She nodded and held his hand. They both swam as she assisted him after swimming for a few miles. Thus far, he couldn't help but look at the beautiful mermaid. Her hair, managing to glow on the sun, her flawless skin and her lower body, makes him curious about her more.

"So, where do you live?"

"I live under the sea, in a small place."

"Oh….do you have any family waiting for you?"

She shook her head "Just a few mermaids, living. The others became….feral."

He frowned hearing this "Sorry to hear that."

She shrugged "I think it has to do with losing ourselves more."

Then they saw land. Once reaching there, Ash sat for a moment as Misty sat next to him.

"Thanks again."

"Anytime." Then looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We won't see each other…"

"Who says we won't see each other. How about if I live near here just so we can be with see each other."

She smiled brightly as it has been a long time she had made any contact with someone that is not a mermaid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _One year later…_

Ash and Misty were near the sea as they had a candlelight dinner. They were eating fish as they smiled softly.

Ever since Ash built a small home near the ocean, as he kept seeing Misty. They would swim together, he would bring her a few nice gifts, while she does as well. Both were enjoying their company and their relationship become more.

The dinner was good and Ash felt a little nervous.

"Misty?"

"Yes Ash."

He then looked into her eyes and went over to her on the large rock. He sat down and held her hands.

"I have grown to love you more than anything. Far more than any gold or silver in this world. You have given me happiness over a year. Misty….will you be my wife?"

He then presented her with a beautiful ring. Her eyes widen at the gold band that contains a rare blue diamond. She looked at it and tears of joy appears.

"Yes….yes, I do!"

He then kisses her lips as she kisses held onto each other as they kept kissing. Their kiss becomes heated as the moon shines upon them.

He caresses her back as he felt her hands on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Misty."

He then took off her top off, exposing her breasts. He smiled and began to suck on the right one. She moaned happily as she caresses his hair. He kept sucking more of it as he then trails a kiss on her breasts.

The young man did pondered how he was going to do this, until his eyes widen. It exposed more skin from her, losing more of the scale as she showed her womanhood and buttcheeks. Then it finally formed into legs.

"H-how?"

She pointed up the moon.

"It only happens at this time….if it didn't then it would just appear the hole…"

He smiled as he went over and kisses her feet. She gasped at the feeling of her feet being kissed.

"How do you manage to survive when your legs grow?"

"We have an ability to sense when the time comes."

"How come you never showed it to me?"

"I wanted to keep it as a surprise for this special occasion. If we do this, their might be a chance I can be a human or you can be a mermaid."

Before he could go lower, he stopped and smiled "EIther way, I can be with you."

She smiled as he kisses her labia as she moaned.

"Please...no more teasing…"

He smiled as he began to take his clothes off. Once he was naked, he spreads her legs and lined himself up to go inside of her. She saw his muscular body and his erect penis. She grew nervous as she felt the tip on her outer lips, until it was slowly going in.

Then she winced as it kept going inch by inch, until it was all the way in.

"Ash!"

"Shhh…..it's okay...I know it hurts, but it will feel better."

She nodded as her tears were pushed aside by his hand. She smiled softly, as she kisses his hand.

"Go for it."

He nodded and began to move his hips. She moaned happily as he watched her breasts bounce. He kept going as she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Faster.."

He smiled as he kept going more and more.

Time was lost as he kept going, and the position changed. He was sitting down while moving her up and down. Holding her butt cheeks, she was losing it as her legs aren't as wrapped around as it was.

"I can't...I am going crazy…"

"I can't hold it Misty...here it comes."

He went faster and faster until he came hard. She screamed as she orgasmed and Ash did as well. He filled her womb with his hot seed and she held onto him.

Once that ended, she kisses him.

"I love you…."

He nodded and kisses her.

 _The next day…._

Ash woke up right at the beach and saw Misty. His smiled brightly as he noticed she has legs now.

"Misty...wake up."

She opened her eyes and yawns. She moved her legs….wait...legs?

She looked down and was overjoyed. She has legs.

"This is wonderful!"

"It is!"

He carried her and celebrated that she finally has legs.

 _5 years later…  
_

Ash was walking on the beach with his wife. Thus far they were enjoying the walk on the beach with their dark haired and blue eyes daughter.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Ash asked.

"It is. What do you think, Melody?" Misty asked.

She nodded. She then spotted a lone Squirtle. She went over and they grew concerned as she was at the water. Then the surprise came as her lower half turned into fish like.

She is a mermaid.

The End.

A/N: Yep, his daughter inherited the mermaid ability. Next time it would be a nice threesome with the popular shipping Airplaneshipping (Elesa x Skyla). Thank you so much and have a good day.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone. Here is another chapter more and it is a threesome for the Valentine's Day. It is actually a request by someone who I work along with *beast* and well here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 20: Love in the Air (Elesa and Skyla aka Airplaneshipping) 

Elesa giggled as she was kissed by her lover, Skyla and was enjoying the feeling of it very much.

It has been a bit of an affair as her husband has been away. She loved her husband, but she needed to spice her life up and what better way with a beautiful blonde model. She never did asked her husband about it, but hopefully she can be forgiven for it. Both women met at a cafe years ago and they were friends. Then the kiss came and hit it off since.

"Let's see what's under that dress."

She removed the top of the red hair's dress and she liked what she saw. Skyla's breasts were large and orb-like. She licked her lips and began to suck on the right one.

"Oh yes."

She caresses the blonde woman's hair as she kept sucking on her breasts. She kept changing them a bit every minute, while massaging them. She loved hearing the red haired woman moan. She kept sucking more of it and then kisses her.

Skyla then felt a trail of kisses going lower and lower on her body. She then felt her panties remove and her legs spread open.

"Mmm...I am starving!"

She then felt her tongue go inside of her, making her moan loudly.

The blonde haired woman was tasting her delicious juices as held on to her hips. She looked up and could see her arching her back. She kept moving her tongue, while watching Skyla losing control of herself.

"Ahhh. More!"

Skyla enjoyed a nice pussy eating, but her husband is slightly better on that department. She would give Elesa a 9 out of 10. Wait, make it a 10 now.

"Shit!"

"My my, seems like Skyla has a dirty mouth….keep going."

"Shut up and keep using your tongue to fuck me!"

She smirked and went back to work.

The red haired woman grabbed her lover's head and wanted more. She wished her husband could be here and is okay with this relationship. Heck just thinking her husband and Elesa driving her crazy with sex would be perfect, but she doubt he would be okay with this.

Elesa felt her getting wetter and wetter. She stopped and pulled her tongue out. She heard her mewl and smirked. "Now don't be greedy. We both need to have some fun." SHe took off her clothes and moves herself to place her own vagina with Skyla's. They both touched and she began to rub.

"Yes!"

"Mmmm...move your hips."

She began to move her hips and both began to rub each other. Both women began to moan as they both wanted this badly.

They kept rubbing each other for a while as both women moaned. They were both getting wetter and wetter.

"Yes, faster!"

They were both scissoring and hoping that one of them would cum first. Both panting as a bit of sweat was on their bodies.

"Oh yes, yes!"

Both women were moaning as they kept going faster and faster and then both simultaneously had their hips arched up and both women orgasmed. They both screamed and both nearly collapsed. They pants and smiled in the aftermath of it all.

"Bravo."

They turned and saw a dark haired man with zig zag on his cheeks. Skyla recognizes it was her husband.

"O-oh Ash...you're home early."

He had this cheshire smirk as he went over to Elesa and kisses her lips. Skyla first turned on by it and then confused.

"Thoughts?"

Elesa giggled "Oh she tasted so divine."

Skyla then spoke "What is going on?"

Ash went over and kisses her lips "Well, Elesa told me about your little escapade, considering she is a close friend. So I decided to allow it and join this nice little fun."

"So...you're not mad?"

"Not at all, love. So let's see what the both of you can do."

Elesa was the first to go over and went to take off his pants. Out came his large manhood, harden. She licks her lips and began to suck on it. Ash groaned happily as then Skyla went over and began to suck on his balls, as if she knew what to do.

"Ah yeah….keep going."

Elesa then stopped sucking and began to lick. Skyla then sucked on the tip, moaning happily.

"Yes…" He hissed.

The blonde model then smirked "Come on Skyla give him a nice tit fuck."

She nodded and placed her large breasts between his large manhood. He groaned more and caresses her hair.

"Wow….you're tits feel great…"

She smiled and kept moving them, massaging his length. Then Elesa began to suck on the tip of his dick. He watches both women doing everything to please him and getting him really hard. Both women looked up and liked the results.

Then they stopped as both were in all fours.

"So, who should I go first? Who?"

Skyla was the first to respond "Elesa. I would like to see you go all out on her."

He smirked "Watching her lose herself? Genius."

He then slid his large meat inside of her, making her moan. He kept pounding her as Skyla went over to kiss Elesa. As she kept kissing, she began to grab her breasts and began to massage them.

"Feels good, huh Elesa?"

"Yes. Keep going."

He kept moving his hips more as Elesa moaned loudly. He then saw Skyla went over and kisses him on the lips. He holds her close while moving hips, as smiles.

"You must have fantasized watching me make love to your best friend."

She nodded as she began to massage his balls. This increased his sensation as he went faster and faster. She sucks on his neck, trying to make him cum already.

"Oh gods! Yes! Keep pounding me!"

Elesa was enjoying the feeling of Ash's dick going deeper and faster. She had some few dildos and strap ons, but never the real thing and she loves it. Her body wanting his cum, getting inside of her for the first time.

He kept going more and more, and he couldn't hold it any longer. "Can't hold on!"

"Cum in me!"

He kept going faster and faster until he came hard inside of her. Elesa moaned happily feeling his hot seed going inside of her. "Yes. Nice and hot!"

He kept pumping it until he pulled out. He saw his work and smiled "Perfect. And now, your turn Skyla"

She nodded and laid on her back. She then looked at Elesa "Let me eat you up."

The blonde haired went over and placed her pussy on the red hair mouth. She then felt her tongue go in and she moaned happily.

The young man then lined himself up and slid himself inside of her. Her moan was muffled, but kept eating out her lover.

"Wow, her tongue is so wicked!"

He smirked "That's my girl!"

He then began to move his hips, all while Skyla was moving her tongue more and more. He liked what he was watching, his wife eating out her lover, or was it best friend, all the while having sex with her. Yep, life was good for him.

Skyla was enjoying this. This is what she wanted, having them as one. Hope her husband is okay having her as another wife. It would be nice.

Time passed as he kept moving faster and faster, and he was getting close to release.

"Here it comes Skyla!"

He then came hard inside of her as Elesa orgasmed as well. All three had a great sensation of it and he pulled out after he came already. He panted and felt hard stil.

Both women noticed and smiled themselves.

"Another round?" Elesa asked.

He nodded enthusiastically.

 _Two years later…._

Skyla and Elesa were returning shopping, while their own child were on a carriage. Elesa's son, looking like Ash but with her eyes, was drinking quietly. Skyla's daughter, looking like a mini version of her except the eyes and zig zag.

Once they dropped the items, they saw Ash finishing cooking.

"Ash, were home!"

He looked over and smiled.

"Oh good. Got the food ready!"

They had a nice husband who works and still manages to be with them and supports them.

Once they sat down, they began to eat. Their children were being fed. As Ash smirked "Today is our second anniversary. Any plans?"

They both looked at each other and smirked. "How about we replay that?"

Ash liked the idea "Right after we put the kids to bed."

They giggled and began to eat, all while planning how to make it a memorable night.

End.

A/N: Hope you guys like it. Yes it is short, but worth it. Next person, Dawn. I already have a plan on the hows and such, so take care and have a good day and Happy Valentine's Day.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone, here we have another chapter more. For Dawn, I wanted to make a simple vanilla, simple sex scene. I always found Dawn more wholesome than anyone in the group. Hope you enjoyed it. If you are wondering about Damian, he is the one that abandoned Charmander. There hope you enjoy more bashing from him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 21: Saving an Actress (Dawn)

Dawn, a rising actress, was nervous about the interview. She worked hard in the theaters and is finally being given the call for a big movie by a famous director/owner of the largest studio in the country. She looked at her clothes. It seemed modest enough and hope her acting should be enough to get her the role.

Then a man appeared and greeted her "Hello Ms. Hikari, my name is Damien….Damien McDougal. Come this way in my office."

She nodded and followed the blue haired man. Once seated, she then saw him pull out a script.

"Here you go, I will read the next line as well."

She nodded and looked at the script and before she began, she asked "So, what is my character is about?"

"Well, she is a homely girl who is just looking for an adventure. Right now, she is chatting with a love interest."

She nodded and began to get into character. "So, Mr. Murdoch, I have heard you brought this beautiful jewel from your expedition?"

He smirked and replied "Oh yes. It is very beautiful, like the stars above!"

"Oh how can I have this jewel in question?"

"Only if I have your lips!"

She giggled until Damian smirked "Let's practice the kiss."

She knew that this was just practice and began to kiss. It was innocent at first, but then felt his tongue trying to get in. She resisted until he stopped.

"I can give you the roll right now, if I fuck you."

"Wha-?!"

"Come on, I can give you the role."

She tried to push him off but he was stronger and he was on top of her.

"Scream…" And he held her neck. "And I will make sure you are never found."

Few tears were coming out and knew she was finished. She was going to be violated by this man.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I love beautiful, naive women coming here, hoping for a role. Don't worry, in the right moment, you will be a nice actress."

He licks her neck and tears are coming. She knew that her life was over.

Then Damian felt a pull and was thrown on the table. He felt dazed and saw a young man with a uniform on, a janitor one. He grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Leave…..the girl…..alone."

He got a good look of him. Dark hair with zig-zag on his cheeks. He had this cold look into his face.

"Who the hell are you?! Security!"

"They are not here…."

He then punched him hard, knocking him out.

He looked over to the young woman in question and checked on her.

"Are you alright?"

She hugged him as she began to cry. He held on to her while he pondered, how long has this been going on? And why?

 _One week later…._

Dawn looked into the apartment complex and she felt nervous.

To her learning that Damian was a real scumbag. For years, he had women molested and raped, and having them blackmailed with a tape of their nude bodies after he is done with them. Women finally spoke of the truth about this man and a long investigation turned to more evidence against him.

She wanted to be away from the circus media, as they keep asking the same questions, over and over. She did her best to answer them and wanted to move on. Thankfully, her savior, Ash Ketchum, was able to help her out.

She then went up to the second floor and found the apartment. Once she knocked, she waited. The door opened and saw Ash. She blushed slightly as he was in a shirt that showed his muscular frame.

"Hi Ash. Can I come in?"

He nodded and gestured to come inside.

Once inside she was gestured to sit on a chair, and he sat across.

"So, what have you been up to Dawn?"

She looked down a moment. Then she looked up to him. "I have been going through my thoughts on the past week thus far and, I never repaid you."

"You already know that I am not looking for any rewards. What happened to you, was something that shouldn't happen. You have aspirations of becoming an actress, but was ruined by a selfish sick man."

"I know….but should I still continue? Or do I do something else?"

"That is up to you."

She nodded and went to grab his hand.

"I still will find a way to repay you."

He nodded and caresses his hand.

 _Three months later…._

She was laughing, alongside with Ash.

"Did you see how he got awkward with the costume, as his wife came in?"

"Yeah and all he did was stared at her for a while, before saying 'I can explain.'"

She laughed a bit more from hearing this.

Dawn finally was able to put the whole mess behind. She was able to just get into theaters again and this time, she had more recognition to it. Although she might point it with what is going on, but she is in better spirits. And having to know Ash, she grew to like him for more. He is kind and strong at the same time.

Ash was having a time of his life. He was uncertain about Dawn until he learned she came from a small town and desired to be an actress. She went and did some theater work and did a commercial or two, having small appearances, until finally has a big role from Damian. And now, she is back in theaters, but this time, she starring on them more often. He assumed it had to do with the incident, but that wasn't the case. They love her attitude and how convincing she is.

Both were slowly falling in love and they wanted something more in their lives than anything else. As they walked on, they finally got into Dawn's new home. She picked out an apartment to live and is slowly saving up to have a big home. Once near the home, Dawn looked at Ash "Do you want to come in?"

He nodded. Both went inside and he sat on the couch. Then he was surprised as she sat on his lap and began to kiss him. He kisses back, all the while, he caresses her back. She got the kiss more deeper and more passionate. She then grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast. This surprised him.

"Love me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "I went through a number of thoughts about this, but I am ready. I trust you."

He deepens the kiss and then kisses her neck. She moaned more as she felt his kisses more. Then she gasped as she was on her back on the couch. He took off her shoes off and socks. He then began to massage her feet, making her moan.

"Ash."

He smiled and kept massaging it, until he kisses the side of her feet. Then down and down. He took off her little shorts and skirt, showing her vagina with a trimmed hair on it. He began to finger her. She began to moan more, as he was being as gentle as possible.

"Ahh…"

"Just enjoy it, my beautiful sapphire."

She loved this feeling. He wasn't rough, unless if she asks for it. She then felt his lips with hers and she moaned more. He wanted to make her as wet as possible, before he can begin.

After a while fingering her, he stopped and began to undress and so did Dawn. She blushed at muscles that he has and the size of his penis he has.

"So big…"

He smiled at her body. Her breasts, although not large, look perky and a flat stomach. "You're very beautiful."

She smiled softly and then she saw him lined up.

"Ready?"

She nodded. She then felt the tip of it at first and was slowly going in. She moaned and felt the inches slowly going in, stretching her. She moaned more as a bit of blood was coming out.

"Sorry about this."

"K-keep going."

He slowly went in more until it was all the way in. Her breathing was heavy, then a few kisses she felt on her face.

"I will give you time for it."

"Thank you…"

She waited until she felt well adjusted. Then after a while she nodded.

"Go for it."

He began to move his hips as she began to moan once more.

"Yes…" She hissed as she felt his large manhood going in and out.

"So tight."

He kept moving his hips, all the while holding on to her. She moaned more as she kisses him. He kisses back as he felt her legs wrap around his hips, and he drove more to her more and more.

Both were moaning and panting, as the sound of their skin slapping each other as well. Ash kept going faster and faster, both are getting close to ecstasy.

"I'm cumming…"

"Me too! Oh crap!"

He then came hard inside of her, as she orgasmed as well. Both were holding on, all the while he held on to her.

After a while, he slowly pulled out and both panted. She cuddled closely to him and began to kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dawn."

She smiled and closes her eyes.

 _Few years later…._

A young woman just arrived home and sighed in relief. She got back from her new role and was happy to be home.

"Mommy!"

She smiled and went to hug her little girl. Looking so much like her except for the zig zag, she picked her up.

"How was your time being with your daddy?"

"He is making dinner!"

She smiled softly. Her husband still works, but manage to have time with her. She went to the dining room, and saw the food already served just in time.

"It looks great, sweetie!"

"Thanks. Let's eat now!"

She giggled. Ash was always a hungry person and they began to eat, and have a happy occasion of their lives.

End.

A/N: Another chapter more done and I like it. Now for the next chapter will be a threesome again. It will be Cynthia and Verity. Oh yeah, so hope you guys enjoy it and have a great day!


End file.
